DM Academy
by Bigmike33321
Summary: [Modern/Fantasy Au]This is a collaboration story between myself and Toothless-Nightfurry96. Check out his profile. One day, a boy appears. Fast forward 5 years, and we meet Hiccup and the gang. What will happen with resurrected Dragons and magic, and this boy? Well, read and find out! :D Rated T for language and future content. Hiccstrid
1. Strangers and New beginnings

**Chapter 1: Strangers and New beginnings**

**A/N: Hello fellow readers, my name is Michael, also known as bigmike33321. Yeah, I gotta go back and uppercase that 'b'. ANYwho, this story is a colab between myself, and Toothless-Nightfurry96 here on fan fiction. Go and give him a looksee. Anyway, heres what we started with, thanks Toothless(Huh, never thought I'd be able to say **_**that**_** :D) enjoy the chapter :)  
Ryan PoV**

My name, is Ryan. And that's about all I know about myself. You see, I woke up one day in the middle of a field. I groggily opened my eyes to see a strange light. I blinked and it was gone. That was 5 years ago. I was 10 back then, I think. And in those 5 years, I've discovered stuff about myself. Like the fact that I can do magic.

People learned of what I can do, and, they found me. They were bad people, and I've done some pretty bad things. And I may not know much about myself, but I do know this much, I'm not proud of what I did. So I ran away.

That was a year ago. I've been on the road ever since and found myself in a little Colorado town called Berk. I think it's time to settle down, at least for a while. And maybe I can find myself a dragon companion as well.

**Hiccups PoV**

This, is Berk. More accurately, this is Berk, Colorado in the United States of America. And even MORE accurately, this is the 5th Berk in history. You see, over 2,000 years ago, the original Berk was a Viking village just below the arctic shelf. After the world famous Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III showed the world that dragons weren't as viscous as everyone at the time made them out to be, he and his decadence spread the word around the known world. After about 500 years the dragons just, dissipated. Poof, gone, like the wind.

But that's not how the story ends.

300 years ago dragons came back out of hiding. No, wait, actually, they were resurrected. Some strange force brought them back to life, and not only the dragons that hibernated and never woke up, but the dragons who died naturally as well. And with this, came the dawn of Dragon Magic too.

You see, Dragon Magic, or DM's, is when a dragon bonds with you, like, soul bond. They establish a link in your head to where they can communicate with you telepathically. And if the link stays alive long enough, for a time at the beginning either party can reject the link and go on about their mary lives, the bond becomes stronger, and so does the magic, so much so that it can start changing you and your dragon companion.

And that all sounds cool and dandy, most famous people today have dragon companions and got where they were from the DM's that came with it, but the thing is, I don't have a dragon companion.

My name is Henry "Hiccup" or "Useless"(take your pick) Haddock. I'm a direct decedent of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. And I'm the first one since before the Dragon Awakening to not have a companion. Which is why it makes today all the more crappy. Today is the first day of high school, and I'm the only one in Berk, almost all kids find their companion when they start WALKING here in Berk, I'm the only kid in freaken Berk, to not have a companion. Oh joy

**Later**

The bell rings at 8:30 at the Berk Academy, and I saunter on to the school's field. Students start landing their dragons in the field and dismounting before sending the reptiles away for the next few hours. There are little cars in Berk, there never was any use for much anyway. Instead of roads like in Denver, or Chicago, Illinois, it's mostly all field. Sure there are sidewalks and other paths but if you don't have a dragon to fly, you're walking everywhere. With my luck, I don't have a dragon companion to fly. Landing in the school field is Freddie Ingerman on his Gronckle, Meatlug. We've been good friends since kindergarten. Sadly, we've been drifting apart a bit since Meatlug is more important than I am. Landing after him are the twins Renee and Travis Thorston and they ride on their Hideous Zippleback. I'm not really friends with them, but I'm not really enemies with them either. Next up to land on the Dragon Runway is Sam Jorgenson. Now we… don't exactly get along very well. He usually insults me that no dragon wants to bond with me. Considering his Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang is as stubborn and thick headed as him, they're the perfect pair. Last to land is Astrid Hofferson and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. What I wouldn't do be with her. She is perfect; blond hair, deep blue eyes. It disgusts me that she is dating Sam, he isn't right for her. If anyone had opened a history textbook at school, they would have noticed that these last names have been passed down from our ancestors who started a new era of life, when Vikings made peace with Dragons.

Everyone is so lucky; they have no idea what it is like to not have a dragon companion. So what if my soul can't bond with any dragon thus far? It will happen eventually, right? Who am I kidding; I have tried to bond with every Gronckle, Nadder, Nightmare, and Zippleback in Berk. I even tried to bond with a Whispering Death once(that I don't recommend) the one I want to bond with is a dragon no one has been successful with so far, leading some people to believe that it is impossible. Its 26 feet long, has a wingspan of 48 feet and is the fastest dragon of them all. It never shows its face during the day and only flies at night. It is covered from head to toe in jet black scales. We call it the Night Fury.

I tried to sneak past them on my way to my locker before class. Unfortunately enough though, Sam spotted me.

"Hey useless!" Oh good. "Whatcha doin here? Would have thought that you of all people would have preferred to be home schooled." Wow, that almost sounds sincere, "What, with you not having a dragon and all." And there it is. "What kind of person would go to a dragon training school without a dragon?"

"Why don't you take up skydiving Snotlout?" I half shout half whisper as I try to hurry away. Too bad that with a dragon companion comes perks with the link.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and wind ruffling the back of my hair, sometimes super speed is one of the perks. "What did you call me?" He asked squeezing my shoulder.

Mentally kicking myself for what I'm about to do, I look him straight in the eye and said, "I said, why don't you go and jump off a cliff, if you're so invincible, _Snotlout_," I said his hated nickname with emphasis.

His face went from pale to brick red in an instant, then he cocked his arm back and punched me in the face.

**End of chapter 1**

**A/N: Well, this is the first part of what me and Toothless has come up with. Please and thank you for reading this, this is going to be a T rating for now, at least until I can see where this is going, the ratings may go up ;) Or down, depending on the content. Anyway, please go and check out Toothless-Nightfurry96 and my other works. As well as my youtube channel, The Adventures Crew :D Thank you all, this has been bigmike33321, Signing off!*BOOP!***


	2. Ok, bad beginning, let's start over

**Ch.2 Ok, bad beginning, let's start over**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of How to train your dragon, only my OC and the idea for this particular story. Ps, I did this one on my own, big thanks to Toothless-Nightfurry96 for getting me started :D**

**Hiccup PoV**

I was in the nurses office. Snotlout laid me up on the ground, and I was seeing stars. The nurse,and long time friend, Camazi was cleaning up my bruised face.

"Honestly Henry," she says pressing a cloth of disinfectant to the cut next to my eye, I hissed in pain. "Sam Jorgenson? Seriously? You had to go and provoke him?"

Sucking up the pain from the stuff she was killing me with, I said, "He asked what I was doing, so I told him... with a little Hiccup flair thrown in," I rolled my eyes at _Hiccup_.

"Oh hush," She said, "you're just lucky that his girlfriend stopped him from doing something worse than just a black eye. Boy has a temper."

"You're telling me Cam?" I said, "The guys my cousin, I know exactly how he is."

"Well, in any case, we're done here. I cleaned up that cut as best I could, and you're lucky too! Seriously, you may not have a companion, but you do have some DM from your ancestors. Your eye is healing up as we speak."

I just stared at her. "What?" She said getting uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Well... isn't it obvious? I mean, you may be skinny, you may not have much muscle, but, you have magic in you. It's there, and it's protecting you even if you don't realize it." She took my silence and wide eyes as an insult apparently, "Oh come on Henry! How many years have we known each other?"

"Um... 10?"

"Yes, 10 years, and in those 10 years, I've never seen you once get sick, or too cold. And every time you get hurt or bullied, you're alright the very next day."

Again, I just stared at her, but, then I started to think; this is starting to make some sort of weird sense. Thinking back, I don't remember being sicker than some sniffles and the mild fever that kept me home from school every now and then. And whenever Snotlout or any of the other bullies hurt me physically(it happens more times than I care to admit) I heal up by the next day to minor cuts and bruises, nothing to get my dad involved enough, and easy to hide.

Finding my voice I say, "I think I need to get to class. Thanks for patching me up Cam, I think I'm gonna leave the cut open to test out what you said to me."

She looks at me, then shrugs, "Whatever Hic, just don't aggravate it further, don't get it dirty either. I cleaned it pretty well so it shouldn't get infected, especially with that accelerated healing of yours. It should be closed and scared up by the end of school, and the bruising and scarring should be gone by this time tomorrow."

I nod, grab my stuff and leave. On my way out I bump into someone and fell to the ground. Both of us. Looking up I see a kid about my age on his ass like I am, a few papers around him also. "Oh gods, I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going, are you ok?"

He gets up and rubs his back side, and then turns to me. "Are you?" he says, and offers a hand to me. I take it and he helps me up. I get a good look at him, he has longish stringy brown hair, that almost covers his eyes, a tattered leather jacket, a Nickelback shirt, camo pants and combat boots. Everything about him screams, "bad boy roadie", but he doesn't look like he's from around here. "Are you ok?" he asks again.

"Uh, yeah, I am. Are you new here? To Berk I mean, people in small towns tend to know each other by sight."

He chuckles and bends down to pick up his papers. "Yup, I came to town last week to scope it out, decided to rejoin society and apply to go to school. I just need a place to hole up. My name is Ryan by the way," He straightens up to look at me. He's a bit taller than me, taller than Snotlout and the twins actually.  
"Oh, uh, Henry." He holds out his hand again and I shake it. "So, where are you from?"

He looks uncomfortable, but takes a breath and says, "Utah. Uh, Utah from last year," Oh…. _oh_… Oh no, "Yeah, from the expression on your face, I say you know the reason for moving away. Actually Henry, I was wondering if you can tell me where the Mayors office is? I uh, I wanted to get into that refugee program that I've heard so much about. It's, it's been tough since I got out of there."

"Oh, um, right," man, can this get anymore awkward? "The Mayor is my dad. He's home today, but, I'll give you my address and you tell him that Hiccup sent you."

"Hiccup?"  
_Damn it!_ "It's a nickname. Horrible but it stuck."

"Eh, it happens. Before… well, before uh," he starts to get a pained look in his eye, but he shakes it off, "Before _it_, I've had a whole bunch of nicknames, not all of them good. You get use to it though," he tries to put on a smile, but I can tell it's strained. Kind of what I put on.  
"Yeah, you do get use to it. Um, well, here," I reach into my backpack and pull out a piece of paper and pencil, I quickly scribble down my address. " This is my home address, it's down a very long dirt road, but you you can't miss it. I've got to go to class." He take the paper and makes a salute with it, and walks off.

Watching Ryan turn the corner I start making my way down to my homeroom, the bell rang 10 minutes ago while I was in the nurse's office.

I round the corner to what I think is the hallway to my classroom, when for the second time that day I crash into someone and end up on the floor.

"Ow! What the hell?!" the person yells out. The female person.

"Astrid?" I say completely surprised.

"Hiccup? Oh gods, I'm sorry!"  
"Uh," ok, why would _she _be sorry for bumping into _me_? "Uh, no, it's my fault, I-I should be sorry I wasn't paying attention. I was, distracted." I quickly get up, dusting off my pants and offering her a hand. She takes it.

"Why would you be sorry? What got you distracted?"

I take my hand back and say slowly, "I kind of just met a war refugee."

"Oh,"

"From Utah," I add.

"_Oh_."

We all know about the Dragon Wars. How Drago Buldfist, a mad man was bent on taking over the world through sheer force through the use of dragons, and bonded men as well. He was, is, very powerful.

"Yeah, uh, I directed him to my house to speak with my dad. He came here first to get some school papers. Said it was 'time to rejoin society'. Think he was out there for a long time…. Speaking of witch, what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Um, yeah, I was…" she looks nervous now. "I was looking for you actually. Because of that," she points to my eye. "Snotlout hit you pretty hard, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

And for the upteenth time this day, I just stared. And all that I could say was, "You call your boyfriend Snotlout?"

She makes a face, "Boyfriend? Ew, no, we broke up during the summer…. What?" My stare just got worse. "What is it Hiccup?"

"Nothing, I'm just, surprised is all."

"Surprised? Surprised at what? Surprised that I decided to cut off that tie with that controlling, muscle headed lout? He was an asshole, so I dumped him. End of story."

Wow. I gave Astrid _way _less credit that I could have given. "Oh, um… well, are you ok then?"

She laughed and said, "You're sweet. Yes I'm ok with it, have been since I dumped him back in June. Better for it even."

She smiled at me, then leaned over and kissed my forehead, just next to the cut on my right eyebrow. "Um. uh, uh, w-what w-w-wa-was t-that f-f-for?" I managed to stutter out.

She laughs again, "Because it is kind of my fault that it happened. Or, no, not really, I could have stopped him when he ran to you. I mean, I AM faster than him," she smiles with pride. "Deadly Nadder bondies tend to be the fastest team on earth. But… but I didn't. I kind of froze up, and when you hit the ground, I ran over and decked _him_ in the face. Sadly though, him and his Nightmare bond made him a very fast healer. Nearly broke my hand in the process too."

"Um, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Nadders are faster at everything," she winked at me, I blushed. "So, what homeroom do you got?"  
"Oh, uh," I checked out my schedule. "I've got Mrs. Manson for homeroom, and her right after for Algebra."

"Cool, I've got the same room, let's walk together."

We set off down the hallway, her leading me. "Hey, quick question, how did you get out of her class? I heard she's really strict."

"I… said the truth. 'A friend was in the nurse's office, I was wondering if I could go and see if he's ok.'"  
"Friend?"

"Yeah, ok, Hiccup," she stopped outside the classroom and turned to look at me. "I know that we haven't really hung out since kindergarten, and my asshole of an ex, so, wanna just start over this year?"

"Wait… really?"  
"Yeah, I mean, why not, right? New year, new school, new friends?"

I looked at her, then broke out into the first genuine smile I've had in years. "Yeah. Hell yeah! That'd be… that'd be great Astrid."

She smiles too, then turns to the door. "Ok, well, you can come and sit with us at lunch. It's me, the twins, Fishlegs and unfortunately Snotlout, but, he's cooled off now."

She walks into the door and I smile, going in after her. You know, maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Ryan PoV**

After meeting Hiccup in the school, I quickly make my way back to my camp where I set up for the past week or so. I grab my backpack and head over to the address that Hiccup gave me.

Weird kid, but then again, so am I. But, I'm the bad kind of weird, he is more like, the awkward kind of guy that gives off the vibes that say "Hey, I'm kind of odd, let's be friends" kind of.

I wasn't lying though, when I said that I was a refugee from Utah. The Dragon Wars… man that was tough. And I should know, I fought them, abet, for the wrong side, but Utah is when I made my decision to leave. I mean, who could stop me? The only reason they took me 5 years ago is because of my abilities.

But that makes it more dangerous also. Drago knows of my powers, and if he catches wind that I'm here, he will lay waste to this town. Which is why I have to be careful. No powers, and stick with my story. And if the truth comes out, kill whoever figures me out, and move on. If news does make it to Drago, he'll recognize my MO for killing, I only did it in front of him countless times over the past 5 years. But it'll just be another bread crumb for him to follow, in a very spaced out trail.

But looking at the mayors house, I have to smile to my self. Hiccup was right, I couldn't have missed it, even if I was blind.

It's a huge brown mansion. 2 stories, and from what I can see up front, about 36 rooms, and counting from the sides, and back of the house, so I would have to assume that it'd have around 86-92 rooms.

If all goes well with the mayor, I should be sleeping in a nice, soft, and most of all, _warm_ bed by tonight. Yeah, a year on the road, and swamps can stay with you. I just want a hot meal before I inevitable have to move. But you know, looking up at this mansion, and the odd, but kind kid Hiccup from earlier, I think my time here won't be so bad after all.

**End of chapter 2**

**A/N: So I wanted to get this out by either late Saturday or early Sunday morning, but, you know, procrastination and all that :P Also, I'm gonna finish up that chapter for my Gravity Falls fic, Whatever happens, happens and get it up here by this time tomorrow. Anyway, cheers, this has been bigmike33321(Still need to go back and capitalize that 'b') signing off! :D *BOOP!***


	3. History and lunch

**History and lunch**

**Hiccup PoV**

Ok, for a lack of a better word, today could have gone better, but it could have gone worse also. So, that's a win in my book! Mrs. Manson the homeroom teacher, was less than sympathetic that I was late, but let it pass this time. The twins, Freddie and Snotlout were in the class as well, when we walked in Astrid took her already assigned seat, and I took the only one left open. I sat next to Freddie. He was looking nervous when I sat down, but I paid him no mind really, he's harmless. I look across the room at Astrid in the first row, and see that Sam is two seats behind her.

He turns, sees me staring, and gives me his best death glare. I quickly turn back to face the teacher.

Homeroom is really just a place to kill 15 minutes and listen to the morning announcements if there is any, I already heard them in the nurse's office with Camanzi already, just things about starting a new year and congratulating the freshmen who are to be starting Dragon Training.

2 minutes after I walked in the bell to go to 1st period rang, and everyone who had a different teacher for 1st left. Those who remained; me, Freddie, Sam and a red headed girl I think is named Rachel are told to stand so she can assign seats. Apparently Homeroom isn't as important, so she just let everyone sit where they wanted.

When 1st period started, and the class was full, I got to sit in the first row next to Freddie and fraken_ Sam_. Ooooh joy.

But, Sam/Snotlout didn't try anything since we're in front of the teachers desk. After the bell rang and we left, he shoulder checked me into some people leaving, sending us all to the ground.

After apologizing numerous times, and helping them pick up their stuff, I could hear Snotlout laughing his ass off as he waltzed off.

2nd and 3rd periods went the same as the first, we were assigned seats, but I wasn't with anyone I knew, except for that Rachel girl from 1st, we went over the course syllabus for the semester, told what date to meat in the library to get our books, and then the bell rang after 50 minutes. But in 4th period, history, all the kids, Sam, Freddie, the twins Renee and Travis and most important of all; _Astrid_.

"Ok a' yee," a big burly man said with a heavy accent. He's about as big as my dad, which is to say, _big_. He has balding golden blonde hair, a handlebar mustache, several missing teeth, most of which were replaced with metal bits shaped like teeth. And a missing arm and leg. He has a peg leg that he hobbles on, and right now he has a hand that's a long pointer stick sprouting from the stump. He must have interchangeable hands because he has several different arm looking devices on the front panel of his desk.

"Ok, ma' name is Theodor "Gobber" Thatch," He says all this slowly so we can understand him threw his accent. "Buh, you may call me Mr. Thatch, _Sir," _he emphasizes looking at the twins and Snotlout, who gulp, "or just Gobber. Capische?" We all nodded, but I already know all of this. "Don' ya agree, Hiccup?" He says winking at me.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Gobber," I say winking back at him. The class gasps at this, but many, and by many I mean _all_, don't know that Gobber and my dad go way back. He's basically my uncle and my best friend for the past, well, since I could remember. He actually owns a forge in town, after he was honorably discharged from the Dragon Wars about 10 years ago with his remaining arm and leg, he started it up and made a killing making and selling weapons from scrap metal that came in from either the war, or whatever he could find. He taught me how to make stuff, and I got good at it. Really good. But he wouldn't let me make weapons, just mainly fixing old cars and sharpening stuff.

Since the war has died down some, no side has formed any kind of peace treaty, it sort of just toned down until no fighting was happening. That was last year…. After a major battle in Utah.

"Yeah, well, I _do_ say Hiccup. And I say, look at the board to find your assigned seats. I'll start passing around the syllabus."

We all looked and groaned. He had us seated alphabetically. But wait…. I can't believe it! He had me, _me!_ seated right next to _Astrid Hofferson!_ The only downside is that Snotlout is seated right behind me, but I doubt he'd try anything with Astrid sitting right next to me. So, we go to our seats, mine second from the right wall in the 3rd row, and Astrid right in the last seat in that row. Snotlout is right behind me and Freddie right next to him in the middle of that row. On his other side is that Rachel girl, who's last name is Freya, there appear to be no G's in the class. The Thorston twins sit right next to each other in the last row, a recipe for disaster if you ask me.

"A'righty class, if ya got the syllabus, go over it an' review it on your own time, an' _actually_ go over it. We'll ba takin a test on it at the end of the week." The class groaned. "Oh boo hoo ya'self! It's your firs' graded test so I will be _very_ disappointed if ya all flunk it. It's easy. Now, review the paper, and be ready to take the test. Firs thing Monday mornin' we'll head to the librar-ey," he had to struggle with that word because of his accent, "an' we'll be gettin our books. Now, this is history, so, let's see what ya all know. Pop quiz," again we groaned louder, "that's _not_ graded! Jus to let ma' see where ya all are."

We all sit a little straighter. The actual name of the class was Modern and Former Dragon World History. So, I'm guess we're all a bit apprehensive to see if we qualify to work with dragons.

"Ok," Gobber said, sounding serious, "pop quiz, this is Berk. We all know that, we live here. But who knows the history of Berk? Where did we branch from?"

About half the class raised their hand including mine, Freddie and Astid's. Gobber pointed to Astrid. "This is the 5th Berk. The first was an island in the frozen Archipel near the arctic shelf. It belonged to the Vikings, but after all the dragons disappeared from the planet, the Berkians moved around. The next settlement was somewhere at the modern border of England and Ireland. The next was in Canada, then what would become New York near Niagara Falls I think, and finally to here in Colorado. This town has been here some 185 years."

"Very good Astrid! Remind me to give you extra credit on that test this week. Ok, next question; how many classification of dragons are there, and what the names are?"

This time less people raised their hand, but me, Astrid and Freddie did. Gobber pointed to Freddie this time. "Um, well there _were_ 7 classifications, but now we've discovered 4 more since dragons have come back. The original classes are Stoker, Bolder, Tracker, Sharp, Tidal, Mystery and Strike classes. And since the discovery of new dragons, or dragons we've never documented before at least, we have classified newer dragons. Thows are Majestic, Elemental, Classic and for the ones that we can't fit into any category, we titel as Unknown class."

"Correct Ingermen! Now, Miss Freya, ya look like ya wan' t add to this? Care to tell me some of the dragons in those categories?"

"Oh, really?" Rachel says startled. "Well, um, in the Stoker class we have dragons like the Monstrous Nightmare," I can hear Sam practically giggle with smugness at the mention of his beloved dragon species," and Hobblegrunt."

"Ok ok, good. Now, please continue," Gobber says going to sit at his desk.

"Um, Bolder has the Gronkle and Whispering Death, Tracker class has Deadly Nadder and Thunderclaw. Sharp, Timberjack and Windstriker, which is my companion by the way. Ok, lets see, Tidal class is all water type dragons like, Scauldron and Thunderdrum. Then there's Mystery class, Hideous Zippleback, Changewing and Boneknapper to name a few. And the most hard to train classification, the Strike class; Wooly Howl, Skrill, and the Night Fury."

We were all leaning in at this point. "Well, ya've named a few in t' original classes, now, care to tell us abou' the newer ones?" Gobber asked writing some stuff down on a piece paper.

"Well, the Majestic class has some dragons that are the most beautiful in the world. Some don't even _look _like dragons really, and some really aren't. Like a phoenix! That's actually a bird, but has dragon roots in it's DNA, so it got lumped with dragons. Also in this class are things like the Fulcon, a fox like wyvern with fur instead of scales, and a parrot like dragon that I actually can't remember the name of," the class laughed at that, even I gave a little chuckle. "Heh heh, yeah," she said looking kind of embarrassed. "But I do know, that in the Elemental class dragons are dragons that can harness other elements. Some of the other dragons _can_ spill into this class, like how the Scauldron uses water, and the Skrill uses lightening, these dragons uses their element in a different way. I'm not sure on the details, but one is named the Mountain Builder, and another Tsunami Rider. And in the Classic class, there are basically dragons that were things of legends. Stories like King Arthur, and the long Chinese dragons. One is a European Hill Giant, a dragon with a massive body, long tail and neck, and colossal wings. Usually guards treasure."

I see Gobber nodd along with him, and glance back at Freddie who's actually leaning in and drinking up every word she's saying. Right behind me Snotlout is doodling on his desk, but occasionally glancing up at her. I guess he lost interest when Rachel stopped talking about Monstrous Nightmares.

"And _finally_," she huffed, "The Unknown class. The dragons in this category are… odd, to say the least. Kind of deformed looking creatures. Of this class are the Stinger, Egg Bitter and some kind of eel called Oeits Stkot," She struggle a lot with that last one. "And, That's all of the classifications, Gobber, sir."

"Jus Gobber or sir is fine. No need to get all formal an all." He stands up and walks around his desk to sit on it. "Ok, one more question. And then you can have the… last 15 minutes of class to yourselves before lunch. Who can tell me about the War?"

This time, everyone put their hand up. Though, more slowly. He points to me. "Yes Hiccup?"

I put my hand down, and gulp before replying, "The Dragon War you mean?"

"Yes."

"The first one, or the one that ended a year ago?"

"It didn't end, an yes, the second one ya said."

"Ok, just clarifying. Ok, so, the second Dragon War, well… It kind of just… started. One second there was world peace, then these terrorist attacks started happening all over the world, all claimed by an organized group that doesn't really have a name, but is lead by a man named Drago Bludvist." I look around real quick, everyone had their eyes on me, even Snotlout was looking at me with something else other than pure hatred. "A-a-and, that went on for a number of years, j-just guerilla warfare, then about 5 years ago, hit and run tactics became all out organized attacks. To whole armies invading countries from seemingly out of nowhere. Just, one second there was nothing but an ordinary day, and the next there are people on the ground and on dragons destroying everything left and right."

I took a glance at Astrid and she's kind of leaning in towards me. I quickly face back to Gobber with a blush on my face and continue, "Finally it was brought to America, and even though it wasn't official, World War III had pretty much broke out. This guy, Drago, attacked and invaded pretty much every nation on earth. Literally. Everyone declared war on him. A lot of countries accused other countries of harboring him, but then something happened. About a year ago he ended up in the middle of Utah, and there was a big fight there, no one knows who fought in it besides that Drago was there, but when the dust settled most of Utah was destroyed, and a lot of innocent people died. It's still barren to this day."

Everyone was looking at me. I kept fidgeting in my seat. "Ok Hiccup, now tell me this, what is Drago Buldvist's agenda? What's his endgame? Come on, this should be easy." He gave me a wink, and I sighed, knowing that I'm about to disappoint him.

"I don't know Gobber," I say somberly.

Snotlout laughs behind me. "HA! Way to go Useless, knowing all of that, but not even the easy stuff. What? Fill that egg head of yours but forgets to be smart?" He probably meant to nudge my desk, but with his DM strength he basically kicked it forward 5 inches. He laughs again.

"Actually, Snotlout," Gobber says, that wiped that smirk off of his face, "Hiccup is 100% right. No one knows what his endgame is, no one knows what he wants. Other than destroying small villages and towns all over the world, an raiding shipping vessels, no one even knew he was building an army until 5 years ago. An whatever happened up in Utah, it has him hiding in the shadows licking his wounds, but even _one_ year is enough time to plan something. He's still out there, and he's probably still recrutin'. That's probably what he was doing attacking the towns like that, gathering soldiers and having nations go at eachothers throats. He was at it for over 35 years, until he decided to invade places 5 years ago. So yes Snotlout, _Henry_," he puts emphasis on my name, "is right to not know, because no one knows. Ok, pop quiz over, the rest of the time is yours and you can leave when the bell rings. Good job today class." He then goes back to sit in his chair and pulls out an Ipod. While he's listening to his music, he unscrews his pointer arm and kicks his feet up as conversations started up.

I sit back in my chair and let out a breath. I can always count on Gobber to cheer me up, and get me out of a jam, but this is a bit overwhelming. Putting Snotlout in his place, actually being a good teacher, placing me next to some really great people(a plus for Astrid and a minus for Sam) _and_ using my name to boot, wow. Just wow.

"You ok Hiccup?" I snapped to look over at Astrid who just asked me that.

"Uh, what?"

"You looked kind of spaced out there for a sec-"

"Are you actually talking to _him_?" Snotlout practically yelled out. Most of the people muttering to one another stopped what they were doing to stare at us. "Seriously?"

Astrid got real angry real quick, "Yes _Snotlout_! I am talking to Henry, and guess what, he's gonna eat with us at lunch. So if I were you, I would shut yer yap before I give you something much worse than a bloody nose." He audibly gulps but sits back in his chair, going as low in it as he can.

The bell rang, and everyone scrambled out to get to lunch before the lines got too long. As we left I could hear Snotlout grumbling behind me, "stupid", "_Useless_", and "Fishbone", along with a bunch of unintelligible thing I dare not repeat.

"So…" I start, "lunch?" I ask Astrid. She looks at me, and chuckles.

"Yes. Lunch time now, and yes, you _are_ gonna sit with us-"

"Wait, you were serious?" One of the twins, Travis, jostles us from behind and comes in between the space between me and Astrid's shoulders. "You're actually gonna sit with us today?"

"U-u-um, well, yeah. Not one to turn away from an invitation…" I say sheepishly.

"Heh, yeah, the more the merrier! And after the slam that Gobber put him threw today, might get Sam to shut up."

"Yeah, one of the reasons I wanted him in with us anyway," Astrid says. "And you might as well start calling him Snotlout now, I mean, a teacher just called him that, it's only a matter of time before the entire school starts calling him that."

And to prove her point, he walks right by us, and some kids say, "Hey, what's up Snotlout?" Sam looked murderous, but he kept walking.

We get into the lunch room and get our crappy school food. Though, to be fair, this school actually put an effort for today instead of that pink slime most schools serve.

Then we got to their table with everyone, Freddie, Renee, Travis, Sam and Astrid. The former four all started bombarding me with questions.

"So, you're gonna sit with us?" "Whatcha into?" "Why'd even bother showing up today?" Guess who that was, "Hmm, kind of cute."

"Um, what?" I squeak out as Renee said that.

"Ruff!" Astrid said and kicked her under the table.  
"What!? He is! I don't know what you like, but I always found nerds kind of hot."

Everyone was just looking at her, and I just couldn't get my face to stop being red. So, then I turn to Astrid and asked, "Why'd you call her 'Ruff'?"

"Oh, well," she started.

"We all have nicknames Hiccup," Freddie said.

"Yeah," Travis continued, "I'm 'Tuffnut', and my sister here," he motioned to Renee who's still checking me out a little bit, "is 'Ruffnut'."

"Yeah, and I'm Fishlegs," Freddie said, then blushed at my inquisitive stare. "I-it's a long story. And of course you already know Sno-" Sam cleared his throat threatening, "Uh, well, you know what it is. We all have nicknames."

"Except for me," Astrid said. "I don't need a nickname, nothing to slim my personality down to a single word." She looked kind of smug. Thinking of nothing to say, I take a bite out of the meatloaf on my trey.

"Well," I say after chewing it, the food and my thoughts, "You all know my nickname. Henry "Hiccup" Haddock, at your service." I say with a small chuckle. Though everyone else laughs out loud. "But then again," I continue, "You all know that." I got that nickname in the 5th grade, did an oral presentation to the class, everyone sitting here was in that class, and I got a major case of the hiccups. It kind of stuck… along with what the old Viking tradition about the runt of the litter, it stuck even more.

"So," Freddie, or, Fishlegs said after they all calmed down some, "You knew a little something about the War."

"Well," I say threw a mouth full of meatloaf and swallow, "doesn't everybody? I mean, it's common knowledge, news reels and stuff like that, right? Modern events?"

"Um, actually," Fishlegs starts.

"Our parents don't let us watch the news," Ruffnut said. "And… also puts one of those nanny programs on our computers."

"Wait, what?" I say dumfounded.

"Um yeah…" Tuffnut said next. "That last one was kind of my fault… we shall not speak of it."  
"What-?"

"Oh really?" His sister said. "I thought because it was all the porn you and Snot-"

"What part of 'not speak of it' did you NOT understand!?" Tuffnut shouted in her ear. She responded with back handing her fist in his face, he retaliated with a head butt and then they both fell out of there seats rolling on the ground with each other.

I looked up at everyone in surprise, but they were all still eating while the twins were bashing each others brains in on the floor like it's nothing. "Um… what?"

"Ha ha!" Astrid laughed out, "this is pretty much normal for us. Might as well get use to it. You are apart of this group now." She smiled and slugged me in the arm softly and started to eat.

The twins both peaked up, looking both exhausted and on an adrenaline high, the jumped up and high fived each other. Fishlegs was chuckling at his antics, and eyeing Ruffnut a bit, and Snotlout was eating his food sulking.

I looked back at my food and smiled. While taking a bite I think, _Yeah, I can get use to this._

**Ryan PoV**

I'm in front of the town's Mayor. A big man, _very _big, with brown hair, and a beard that is neatly groomed, but goes down past his chin. And right now he's looking at me like I took a shit on his puppy. Which, I kind of did, only replace the puppy with his day today.

"So," he says sternly, "Care to start at the beginning?"

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: Ok, sorry for the long wait people, after I finish a bunch of chapters for a bunch of different stories, I should just focus on a few chapters per stories. Might give me some creative ideas for some of the other ones. Hmm….. Yeah, sounds like a plan. I'll do two more chapters over the next few days, and then focus on a different story for a week. So, I think that this story will be about 15-20 chapters long, and might or might not have a sequel. This will be the start to Ryan's story, and in the mid-chapters and some of the last chapters as well, meaning that they will be told completely in his point of view. For the first part I'll be switching between his and Hiccups point of views, just for character development.**

**So, the information I got on the dragons came from a wikipedia link, I know, not the greatest source of information, but it had good sources. I think… It's been awhile since I had to source stuff for a paper :P I'll leave a link to it on my page here on Fanfiction.**

**So anyway, please read, review and favorite at your own pleasure, seriously, leave a comment, even if it's criticism BUT only if it's CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. No one needs that kind of crap. And with that being said, this has been Bigmike33321(Finally got it capitalized) signing off!*BOOP!***


	4. Dragon Training and a Bargain

**Dragon training, and a bargain**

**A/N: This might come out either later tonight, or tomorrow on Monday. Depending on my laziness or procrastination :P ANyway, disclaimer and all that biz… you all KNOW that I don't own HTTYD, otherwise, there would be a LOT more subtle sexual innuendos in the movies, and the shows. So, enjoy what I hashed out right here :P**

**Hiccup PoV**

After lunch, I had PE with everyone from the table, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff, Snotlout and Astrid, though not the same instructors, coaches? Teachers? I've never known what to call a PE teacher, just teacher doesn't quite fit. Plus, you never know what type of PE teacher you might get. You might get the nice new age lady that teaches, like, yoga and stuff like that, which Fishlegs and Tuffnut got, or the competitive coach type person who encourages you, while pushing you at the same time, which Astrid and Ruffnut got paired with. And then theres what me and Snotlout got stuck with. The drill sergeant. A complete health nut that's like, 45 years old and wants to relive what's left of his youth through us, and completely slams us with exercise and takes complaints with a side of a hundred pushups. That's who we got.

"Alright you barely pubescent brats," our teacher starts off. We're sitting on the bleachers in one of the gyms, there's 3 of them. And right now we're getting chewed out by a middle aged guy with brown greying hair, kind of tall, a bit of a pudgy belly, wearing running shorts, a tshirt, and a fisherman's hat with sunglasses. Why he'd need sunglasses indoors, I'll never know.

"My name is Mr. Kesler, I will be your PE instructor for the rest of the year." He starts walking slowly, glaring up at us. "I have served 2 tours of duty in Iraq, and Afghanistan in the Army**(A/N: In this AU, current events are still the same as out here, only you know, they have dragons)** and fought in a number of skirmishes in the Dragon War. So, as you can probably assume, I will take _absolutely no_ funny business, from anyone. Understand? Mr. Jorgensen?!" I look over to where Snotlout was sitting, he snapped up apparently talking to some guy and not paying attention. "Yes, I know who you are. I fought with your father Fredric "Spitelout" Jorgenson in the battle for the Grand Prix in Monaco. Got his nickname from the fact that he developed a overly full salivary gland from bonding with a Changewing. From what I hear, you got your nickname similar to your fathers, isn't that right? Snotlout?" The rest of the class started to snicker at this. "How'd it happen again? Bonded with a Monstrous Nightmare when it had a cold?"

That's only partially the truth. What happened is, yes he bonded with a sick Nightmare, but the fact that he was sick too, and the combined psychic sickness lead to an unfortunate accident where he sneezed so hard, his entire desk was covered in gooey mucus with some strands still attached to his nostrils.

"And from what I hear," he continues taking off his glasses, his eyes were pale grey, with some cataracts starting to develope. "From what I hear, you're a bit of a trouble maker. So let me tell you now, I know your father, cause any trouble, and he'd be the first to know. Got it?" Snotlout grumbled but nodded, face red from embarrassment. "Good, now, some of you might be wondering about my eyes, my partner is a Whispering Death, an unfortunate side effect to this, is gradual blindness, I'll be completely blind before I'm 60. But," he put his glasses back on, "My other senses are top of the line, so, any funny business, and I'll hear about it. Capishe?"

We all nod, some in awe, some in fear. "Good, now then, go into the locker room, there are some uniforms laid out. Look for your size, and fill out a sheet on the table, come back tomorrow with the money for them, and you'll have your workout uniforms. Remember," he says as we all get up and file into the locker rooms, "Uniform wear counts as 15% of your grade, you have till Friday to get your uniform, everyday after that, and you'll be marked down. Once you're done, you have the rest of the period to yourself.

**Later**

After the period ended we all went to the class we've all been waiting for, Dragon Training.

It's all we've ever wanted, and I was actually surprised when I was assigned this period. I guess they'd even want _me_ to have the training, juuuust incase I DO get a dragon, I mean, it has to happen sometime…. right? Right?

The training area is behind the school, in a circular bowled out arena. About 4 kids file into the entrance to it and then we're inside the arena, just a bit bigger than a football stadium. From looking around more I see several entrances to tunnels that lead off somewhere underground. Apparently the rest of the arena is hollowed out, might even lead off to the school.

"A'right class," a familiar voice says coming up from behind us. "Welcome to Dragon Training."

Gobber strides in, limping slightly from his prosthetic leg. "Along with being an history teacher this year, I've also taken up the mantle of instructing you how to handle your dragon companions. This class is divided into 3 categories," he says going to the middle of the arena where we all gather around him. "The categories are 'beginner', 'novice', and 'intermediate'. The beginner classes are for freshman, the novice is with the sophomores and the intermediate are for the juniors and seniors since a lot of the material taught at that level are a lot more difficult to master and take longer to learn."

With his good hand he takes out a phone and taps on hit for a few seconds, behind him 3 tv screens slide up from a hidden panel in the floor. Gobber taps on his phone again, and some diagrams pop up on the tvs. "This year, for the beginning of the first semester, we will be refining our communication skills with our companions and with each other. Then in the final months leading up to christmas break we will be honing our DM's, or Dragon Magic, if you prefer." We all get a little excited about this, especially me. I find myself rubbing my forehead, just above my left eyebrow, some dried blood flaking off, but no pain. _You have magic in you. It's there, and it's protecting you even if you don't realize it._

"In that unit," Gobber shouts a bit to quiet us down. "We will be focusing on focusing our magic. Like so," he holds out his good hand, and an energy ball forms in the palm of his hand. Like a miniature sun. "And, you'll learn how to utilize it in any form or manner, as well as combat." He turns around and points his palm at the middle tv screen and fires that magical energy. The little sun hits the tv and explodes.

The class gasps, and claps at what he did.

"That class," Gobber says, turning back around, "Is basic battle magic. So, let's get acquainted with our training area, and get you some safety weavers for your parents to sign.

**Ryan PoV**

I'm inside Stoick Haddock's home office. Between us is a large wooden desk between us, on it sits a few framed photos, a large computer monitor, a keyboard, and various official looking papers and stationery. And I had just told him the story I was working on for the past 3 months. He did not buy it. Not one bit.

"So," he says sternly, "Care to start at the beginning? The actual beginning? Because this story you told me, I don't buy it." He leaned over the desk, the very large desk mind you, and got within 5 inches of my face. "Not. One. Bit." And then he fell back into his chair and connected his fingers in front of him.

"Um, what?" I say dumbly. "What do you mean you 'don't buy it'? That's what has happened to me since the raid in Wyuma. That's what happened in Utah, and that's what happened to me since then. I've been on the road a lot." He looks at me like I have a bullshit fountain for a head.

"Ok, I'm gonna be honest with ya," Stoick says, leaning his elbows on his desk. "I've been to that battle, how could I not? It's one state away, practically in my backyard," my eyes widen at this, and my left hand clenches, I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep me from surging any magic to my hand. "Ah, that's got you, doesn't it? See how I begged you? Because, I was _there_, I know who you are, and what you did."

I bite down harder, but it doesn't stop the magic from forming an aura around my hand, and some swirls of it flying around my fist. "Stoick," I say, "Stoick, Stoick, Stoick…. _Stoick the Vast!_ That's who you are! You fought head long against Drago right in front of me," he nods, "right in front of me as I slaughter every one of Drago's men in my line of sight." The swirling reaches a new height and pitch as I relive some of the bloody, gruesome, awful, _demonic_!... I hold up my fist and look at it in surprise. A clear diamond looking energy is emitting from my clenched fist, some particles flying off of it, and fading to nothingness. I look back up to Stoick and see him looking at me like one wrong move and he'll kill me.

I sigh, and let go of the magic, the energy cut off it fades from my hand. Looking back to Stoick I say, "Ok, I'll tell you everything, everything that's relevant to now, and what might come later. But for now, mind calling off your dragon?" He starts in surprise, and I look to my right, where a big green Rumblehorn, with a red head and horn, that resembles a rhinoceros horn.

"How did you?... Never mind, the stories and intel said that you were good, but it's startling to see _how _good."

"That was nothing, you could hear his wings beating the air, and the air slapping the side of the house."

"Right, right," he mumbles.

"Plus, we're on the second floor of this god forsaken beauty of a house! How can that _not_ sound odd?"

"Ok!" He says a bit louder. "Ok, I see your point." He looks at the Rumblehorn. "Ok Skullcrusher, you can go back down now," the dragon looks at him as if to say, _really? After THAT?_ "I know, I know, but if I need you, you'll know." Skullcrusher snorted, his breath fogging up the window and making the pane rattle. "Don't give me that! Just go back down and I'll have a nice ham for you later! Ok?" The dragon seems to think that settles things, but he gives me one hard glare before swooping away.

"Hmm," I say after he leaves, "So that's the bond between trainer and companion. I haven't seen it up close like that before."

"Yeah, but it goes deeper than just a bond. We _understand_ one another. Completely." I nod, and he looks at me, the stern look back. "So, the beginning then?"

"Of course, after all, I'm just as tired at you are. More so even."

**2 hours later**

After I was finished with my story, from the time I woke up with that light over me, to when I deserted Drago and his forces, my time on the road and in the wilderness, to how I ended up in Berk, I was finally finished. And Stoick looked flabbergasted, in awe, disgust and finally, pitty.

"Oh my stars," he muttered.

"It's fine," I quickly say.

"How you all went through that, and come out like you did-"

"It's fine," I try again.

"It's a miracle that you're even alive!"

"I said it's fine!"I basically shout. He snaps up, startled. I take a deep breath, hold it in for a few seconds, and then slowly release it. "I've come to terms with all that's happened to me. Yes, I'm an orphan, yes I was forced to be a soldier that I never wanted to be, yes bad things happened to me, and _yes_," I say forcing this one out, "my sexual preference is a little out of sorts because of some of those things, but I'm _fine with it._" I say firmly. "I mean, a little bisexuallity never hurt anyone."

"Uhh…"

"But it's not like I ever had the chance to try out both-" Stoick clears his throat loudly. "Uh, right, sorry. But you don't have to worry about that from me here, I just want to find a place that has a warm bed, and that I can settle down for a little bit before I go. I mean, it's only a matter of time before Drago eventually either tracks me down here, or sets his eyes on the man who beat him in front of his army."

"Yes, there's that as well," he sits back in his seat, clearly deep in thought. Finally, after a few minutes he sits up and says, "Ok, you can stay here." I slouched back and breath a sigh of relief. "But," he continues, "on the condition that you attend school," I responded by throwing the register forms on his desk, where they came from, well, that's a magician's secret. "Eh… right, and that you give me any and all information relevant to what Drago might be doing, and what he's gonna do."

I sit up, nod and stand. I reach into my pocket and pull out a flash drive. But it's no ordinary flash drive, this one is big and wide, has a peculiar looking crystal in the middle. "Plug this into your computer when you have the time. Some of the files should be compatible with your software, but a lot of the files are encrypted. Type in 'Hummingbird' in the popup box when it comes up, capital 'H' all one word, should let you access the first encryption. You'll get more later when I know that I can trust _you_," he raises an eyebrow. "Hey don't look at me like that! I had to live in close proximity with _Drago Bludvist_, I learned to keep weary." He nods, seeming to accept that, and stands up.

"Here, let me show you to your room, you know, you're lucky you meet Henry today, because your room is gonna be right next to his. And it goes without saying, keep him out of this. He doesn't need to know about the war."

I nod, following him out and down one of the many hallways in his house, and/or manner. Well, to be fair, it's a pretty simple layout. Bit foyer, with the rest of the house built around it, and the hallways coinciding with the walls of the house. Only problem is that there are sooooo many rooms, that it's gonna be hard to know which one is which. Damn near impossible.

"Well," I say, "He seems like a nice kid. Kind of reminds me of me when I first started out."

**Hiccup PoV**

When I get home, I am exhausted! Since I don't have a companion, yet, Gobber learned of my accelerated healing, and had me working on my own, to harness my DM's. And so far, I've only managed to make my hand sparkle, and yes, in the twilighty version of sparkly, but it still took a lot out of me.

But I walk into the house, to find it seemingly empty. It's hard to tell since it's so big. But I'm too tired to care much right now, so I head up to my room. Yeah, all pretty bleak and empty, but finally I pass an open bedroom and go into my room, then I pause, and go back. Inside the room, in the process of changing shirts, is the boy Ryan from before. He looks lean muscular, but has a few scars on his chest and back.

He turns around, and hurriedly puts on a shirt. "Well Hiccup," he says, "I guess that refugee program has us being neighbors and all, huh?"

**End of Chapter 4**

** A/N: Well, that turned out better than I had hoped, and a bit worse than I wanted it to come out, but, here it is, just as I promised. The next chapter will come out either tomorrow or sometime Wednesday. So, till then, this has been Bigmike33321, please read, review and favorite at your own pleasure, the more favorites or follows I get will prompt me to write faster, and get this story out, each review will motivate me MORE so! :D So, once again, this has been Bigmike33321 Signing off!*BOOP!***


	5. Enter the Dragon

**Enter the Dragon**

**A/N: To the guest that reviewed, yes Toothless will be coming soon, very soon :3 And no, this does not follow the story in the movie, but I like to build to things, so, enjoy this chapter, because chapter after the next the storm comes. So, enjoy the calm while it lasts…. I'm also gonna be including a bit more fluff between Hiccup and Astrid, some mentions of Fishlegs and Ruffnut…. for now, and eventual other pairing as well. So, enjoy :)**

**Hiccup PoV**

It's been a month and a half since school started, and Ryan became my new housemate. He's… an interesting fellow to say the least. We walked in on each other in the bathroom on more than one occasion, both almost seeing things that can't be _un_seen.

But I did see…. something. His torso and back are riddled with criss-crossing scars, not a lot, but enough to be noticed that he's been through some stuff. I asked him about it, but he said "_That's life on the road for you,_" with a shrug. But he's been nice enough, not judging me for what I look like, and we've gotten to be really good friends. The day after he started living with me, I introduced him to my new group, and with my dad being the mayor and all, managed to pull a few strings so he's in all my classes.

That was back in August, now it's closer to Halloween. And I'm still no closer to finding a dragon companion. I've been in the woods everyday after school, hoping to run into a semi-friendly wild dragon to maybe tame, but all I've gotten are a few rude Zipplebacks, some dormant Fire Worms, and a really irritated Whispering Death. Again, not gonna recommend that you try to tame one, I don't even know how Mr. Kesler managed to tame one, but I don't really want to go blind.

And training…. They're all almost done with the communicating ark in class, then their gonna move onto harnessing their magic. I've barely made a dent in my own training. I managed from making my hands sparkle, in a twilight fashion, to making a force shoot out of my palm…. And then I puked and passed out right there on the arena floor.

And it's been like that for the past few weeks. I got laughed at so much for this. When I came to this time though, I saw Astrid's face, and…. I donno, I just, kind of snapped. I pointed to the class and said, "Ok, you all think it's so easy, get up here and do it your self."

That shut them up for the most part, the class all looked to Gobber, who wasn't even paying attention really, just glanced up from whatever he was reading, sitting on a lawn chair and just shrugged. The class looked nervous about my little challenge, but lo and behold, Snotlout took it up.

"Alright then, let's see what I can do. If useless here can do it, I can do it a hundred times better than him. Stand back everyone," the class and their dragons moved back, even Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang gave a snort and moved away. Snotlout looked back at him, but Hookfang gave him a look that said, _'You got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out.'_

He looked around, the class was behind him in a semicircle, with me in front of him, my arms crossed, looking more confident than I actually am. We both know what Gobber said about magic, it comes from within, but it's also in correlation with your bodies natural strength. He's bigger than me, in pretty much every sense of the term, so he has more of it, but not a lot of heart. Gobber said that too.

So, he starts muttering to himself, puts his good arm, his left one, out in front of him, and grips his forearm with this right one, and adopted a look of pure concentration, or what passes for concentration with Snotlout. Soon, this red like energy pulses to his left hand, looking like waves, and soon a red ball in his hand.

He looks at me smugly, but I raise my eyebrow at him. We also both know that forming the energy is one thing, but using it is another. His smug look fell, and instead that deep anger and hatred replaces it, the same look he gets whenever he looks at me.

He points his hand at me, and tried to fire, I flinch, but the second it leaves his hand, it explodes. It sends him crashing backwards into the crowd, breaking it apart.

The ones who managed to get out of the way all start laughing, Astrid among them, she looks at me and smiles. I blush.

"OK, that's it!" Snotlout gets back up, and starts marching towards me, and I guess I was right about the strength thing, he's still on his feet. "You think yours so special?" He starts going back to where he was standing. "Your nothing Hiccup! Nothing but a spineless, useless fishbone of a human being, and just because you can fire off a ball of magic without it blowing up in your face proves nothing!" He gets back into his stance of forming magic in his hand, and soon, it's there again, less time than before, only this time its a cloud. Oh, this should be good.

"Remember Hiccup, I'm stronger than you, always will be. And that means that I have more magic than you!" He fires off his cloud, but instead it's the same force that I've been shooting the past few weeks.

The cloud condenses when it leaves his hand, then explodes outward in a wave that doesn't reach me, but it makes a gale that makes me stumble and ruffles my hair, and apparently makes my wind blown hair look a bit sexy from the way some of the girls are looking at me.

"W-wha…" Snotlout didn't finish as his knees gave out, and he sank to the floor face first. "W-what's happening? I can't move!" He says, some drool starting to come out of his mouth.

Suddenly Gobber starts laughing, we look to see him getting up from his chair, chackling like mad, and he limps over to where Snotlout is. "T-t-that's why we don't bother with magic until we finish dragon communicating!" Gobber says between laughs. Finally he stops, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, but then puts on a stern look.

"But it was also _very_ stupid. If me and the other teacher hadn't put a magic damper spell on the arena, you'd have been dead Snotlout." Everything got deathly quiet…. no pun intended. "Magic isn't something to be flaunting around with, it's a powerful arcane force that is capable of great destruction." He looks around at the class before continuing.

"The reason why we have to perfect communicating with our dragons, is because the bond strengthens us, both of us," Suddenly Gobbers Hotburple dragon, Grump flies in the arena, and flops down next to Gobber. "We know each other," he puts his good hand on his dragon, "so we understand each other, completely." And with his prosthetic, which today he put on an full automail arm, so in his other 'hand' he forms a sun blast, but this one looks more concentrated. "And we give each other strength," when he fires, he shoots it at the wall, and the explosion is bigger, but also more controlled, only collapsing a small part of the wall.

"And that class, is why your homework is to talk to your dragon until you completely understand each other. Class dismissed. Tuffnut, Fishlegs, get Snotlout to the nurse's office."

Freddie and Travis ran forward and picked up Snotlout under his armpits and dragged him towards the school. Their dragons following them, and since Renee and Travis are twins and share a Zippleback, she follows them. Gobber walks up to me and says, "Henry," then he pauses before continuing, "be careful." Then he walks away.

Looking at him walk back to his magazine, I turn around and follow the class out. Ryan runs up behind me. "Hey, Hiccup, I gotta go back to the house, uh, take your time and just be yourself. Good luck champ," he winks and runs off.

"Wait… what? What are you talking about!?" I yell at him, but he just laughs and doesn't stop running.

"I can never figure that guy out," someone says next to me.

I jump when I see that it's Astrid. "Um, uh uh, yeah, neither can I sometimes." I managed to stutter out. Wait… he knew that Astrid was gonna come over here! That sneaky bastard!... Well, let's see if his advice pans out. "What are you doing walking, don't you usually fly Stormfly home?" I ask, trying not to stutter.

"Yeah, I do," she says, "but I sent her on home. I wanna walk today, and since everyone else is flying home," I look around. The place is deserted, and the last of the kids were already over the treeline on their dragons. "But I don't know the back roads home, so, walk me?" She said it so sweetly, like she _knew_ what that does to me.

"Um, oh, uh…. Of course. Let's get going." I lead her to the main road through the woods behind the school. As we're walking I ask, "What made you wanna walk with me?"

"Oh, just wanted to spend some time on the ground for once, and to just walk with you. You seem lonely sometimes."

I didn't say anything for a bit, thinking about what Ryan said, '_Just be yourself.'_ Did he mean… no, couldn't have! But then again…. I could never figure out him either. But… "yeah, I am lonely. And not sometimes… all the time." I let it fall into silence, but I can feel her eyes on me. So I continue, "It's just that… I was bullied and made an outcast for such a long time. No one wanted to talk to me, sit by me, or even be in the same ROOM as me." I didn't realize it, but my voice is gradually rising, a boat load of pent up emotion spilling out as I opened up to Astrid. "You all ignored me, ridiculed me, and made me the black sheep when I've never even _done_ anything to you! And Snotlout," I gave a little hysterical laugh, "Snotlout was the worst. Beating me, going out of his way to make sure I was humiliated, and you-" I turn to Astrid, but once I saw the look on her face, my rage broke. "You didn't make things any easier," I said sighing, and looking down at my feet. "You didn't stop him, instead you dated him. And that hurt Astrid, that hurt."

"Why would me dating Sam hurt you?" She asked, her voice quiet. I just looked up at her and gave her a look that said, _'really?'_ "Oh…."

"Yeah, 'oh'" I repeat. "The truth is out. Man, this is not how I wanted this walk to g-" I stopped talking when I felt a pair of soft lips press against my cheek. "Um… w-w-what?"

"That's for not telling me," she said. Then she slugged me in the arm. Hard. "And that's for not telling me!" She said pushing me up against a tree. "Seriously, I break up with that idiot, I'm available, and you don't make a move? I mean, I practically invited you to do so when I told you I was better off for it, the nerve of you-" I cut her off when I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"I'm sorry," I say, "I didn't mean to get mad, it's just," she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back.

"I know, I know," She said softly.

"No you don't know!" I said, squeezing tighter. "I'm so alone, even when I'm around people. I mean, Fishlegs and the Twins are great, but whenever Snotlout's with us no one can even look me in the eye! And today… today he tried to kill me! If that blast hadn't blown up in his face, he would have killed me and-"  
She pushed me back against the tree, and kissed me on the lips. It only lasted about 3 seconds, but it was enough for me to think, _'If I die right now, I'd die a happy man'_ and then she let me go.

"I know," she said. "I saw the power behind it, and I saw the speed it was going to go. Right when he released it, I was running to get you out of the way, Nadder speed," she said seeing my confused face. I nodded and slid down the trunk of the tree, to sit by back on it. She sat down and joined me. "So…" she said.

"So…" I mirrored back. "Um… wanna go out?" I asked bluntly.

She giggled a bit, and lightly hit me in the arm, "Of course you dork," she said and kissed me on the cheek again, I couldn't stop blushing.

We sat there for a little bit, both unsure what to do. But no matter how much I keep reliving those kisses in my head, but my thoughts keep drifting back to earlier. "I still need to find a dragon though," I say. Her hand snakes into mine, our fingers interlocking and she squeezes. "Today, or else I'm gonna have to drop out of Dragon Training."

She doesn't say anything for a few more minutes, then gets up. "Ok," she said. She turns around to face me, and this fierce look comes on her face that I've only seen on her when she's talking to Snotlout. "Ok," she says again.

"Ok?"

"Yes, ok. I'll help you. Let me just go home to drop off my things, and we'll go out tonight to find you a dragon. Even if it takes all night. Ok?" She holds out a hand to me.

I take it, smiling and she pulls me up. "It's a date then," I say blushing as I say it. She blushes too and we both smile.

**Much, much, MUCH later**

It's nearing midnight, and so far we've barely managed to avoid setting the forest on fire from disturbing a bunch of Nadders, but other than that, no other dragons in sight.

"Damn!" Astrid curses, catching her breath from us both running away from the Deadly Nadder nest. "I would have thought my scent from riding Stormfly all the time would make them more approachable. Guess not so late at night."

I take out my phone to see that it's 11:57, and that I have a bunch of missed calls and texts from my dad and Ryan. Texts are from Ryan though. "Ok," I say, "I'm calling it. It's nearly tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure your parents are pissed."

"What? No. We can't give up yet, and besides, I told my parents I was out training with a friend, they don't care as long as I have the callouses to show for it." She said a bit bitterly. "I can go all night." She said determinedly.

I chuckle, not believing what I'm about to say, but I say, "You know, saying that on our first date might leave the wrong impression."

She looks at me funny, then her eyes go wide, but she gets a mischievous smirk on her face. "Only if you play your cards right Hiccup."

I choked on my laughter, and she laughed and walked away. "W-w-wait!" I call after her, "you're not _serious_ are you?"

"Shush," she stops walking and holds a hand up.

"O-oh, s-sorry, of course you're jo-"

"_Shush!" _She comes over, Nadder speed, and puts a hand over my mouth. "Do you hear that?"

I listen and I hear nothing at first, but then…. "Whistling," she says.

I nod, but as I do the whistling becomes a silent scream, and suddenly the sky explodes in this purple light. We both duck down as the concussion whips by us ruffling the trees. Looking up I see the silhouette of a dragon and it's rider falling, and 4 more dragons, 3 with riders. The one without a rider was being chased, and just then the lead of the 3 shot something at it, lightening. "Skrill…" I whisper.

The lightning struck the unridden dragon in the tail, and it went down screaming. The 3 still in the air all let out a whoop while they made a few victory laps.

I don't know what made me say it, but I got up and said, "Come on," and ran towards where the dragon fell.

"Wait, what? Hiccup!" Astrid whisper-yelled as she ran after me.

"It must have landed near the cove. If those riders aren't from around here, and I'm betting that their not, they don't know the layout of land. We do, if that dragon is smart, he'll head for a source of water and the cove has a lake at the bottom of it. Now come on! Those riders were playing for keeps."

I can hear her muttering a bunch of stuff, but I put it out of mind as I navigated us through the woods to the cove. Being out here looking for a dragon made me memorize this place like the back of my hand, and pretty stealthy too. Astrid's also light on her feet, must be the bond between her and Stormfly, but soon where near the cove, and we see the path the downed dragon made as it instinctively made it's way to a source of water.

We move more quietly as the riders finished celebrating. And they started to fly lower. We stop as we hear them speaking.

"Did any of you blockheads see where it landed?" The, I'm assuming, leader said.

"N-no boss!" One of the others shout back. "And I think Anders is dead-"  
"I don't give a damn about Anders!" The leader shouted. "He knew the risk, I only want this dragon. Drago wants it as well, so either find out where it landed, or bring me back it's head! Alive or dead was Drago's orders."

Me and Astrid exchange looks. _'Drago'_ I mouth. She nods back and motions for us to keep listening.

"Look," the leader said, "it's a downed dragon. Remember, a 'downed dragon is a dead dragon'. I saw a town not too far away, we'll go in, check in and continue the search in the morning."

"Good idea Dagur!" The other member of the group said.

"Shut up Wade! Nobody asked you!" The leader, Dagur, said as they flew in the direction to town.

Once we couldn't hear their wings beating anymore, we get up and continue our trek to the cove. "Drago Bludvist…" I say quietly. "And now this Dagur character… on a Skrill… Astrid?" I say as I stop walking.

"Y-yes Henry?"

I turn around, cup her cheeks with my hand, and kiss her. I try to make it soft and tender, but soon she wraps her arms around my shoulders, and I drip mine to wrap around her waist. After a bit I pull away and say, "I'm glad that we decided to do this today."

"M-me too," she says panting.

"Now, lets go find that dragon, if someone like Drago wants it, we have to make sure it's either dead," she looks at mess the downed dragon made as it made it's way to the cove, "or that it's out of his hands."

She looks at me, and then nods. We continue to the cove.

The cove is really just a 40 foot deep sinkhole that's fed by an underground spring. Colorado is full of them, but this one is a local favorite, the ground underneath the dirt is bedrock, and the spring comes from an off channel from a nearby underground river. The bedrock insures that the hole doesn't sink any further.

And the downed dragons trail lead us right to it.

"Huh, looks like you were right Hiccup," Astrid said.

"Yeah, I'm usually right…. but a part of me is wishing I wasn't." Not giving her a chance to ask, I continue around the edge of the cove, there's a path that can safely lead us down into it, and not having us climb down a vertical rock face in the middle of the night. I try to use my magic to make a fire, but all I can do is make it swirl around my hand and produce a tiny flame. Astrid, seeing what I was trying to do, mimics me and makes a ball of flame. I smile at her and extinguish mine by shaking out my hand.

Soon we find the path leading down, and we make it into the cove. But nothings here.

"Huh, I could of sworn that it would be here," I said when we saw the empty grassy beach, and still water of the small lake. "It's trail lead us right to here! It should have fallen down here, but… I don't know."

"Don't worry Hiccup, the guy, Dagur I think he was called, Dagur said that this dragon is hard to see in the dark, so… so…"

We both heard it, a scraping sound, like ivery grinding against stone, and a growl.

Turning, we see the face of a black dragon illuminated by Astrid's fire ball, green cat like eyes reduced to slits as it watches us. We stare in awe as we're face to face with the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, the most elusive dragon, only tamed even before the Dragon Awakening, by one.

"It's a-" Astrid starts.

"Night Fury," I finish.

The Night Fury snorts, it's breath causing Astrid's flame to go out, leaving us in total darkness.

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N: Phew! Man, that took me a while to write out! I was trying to get this chapter as perfect as possible, I was trying to explain the magic bits a bit better, but I actually spent quite a bit of time writing out the interactions of Hiccup and Astrid. Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter should be up as late as Saturday, then I'm gonna focus on Gravity falls, and then my Over the Garden Wall story, so, please read, review, and favorite/follow the story, it'll help me update faster. And once again this has been Bigmike33321 signing off! :D*BOOOP!***


	6. Toothless

**Toothless**

**A/N: Sorry that this is a bit later than planned, I put a little more thought into this one than the rest. As always, I own nothing but my OC's and the idea for THIS particular story, hope you all enjoy it! :D**

**Hiccup PoV**

The black dragon, no, the _Night Fury_ snorted and blew out Astrid's flame. We both screamed and fell back. From the light of the many stars and the half moon, we see it's green eyes staring at us menacingly, and it's cat like pupils reduced to near slits as it looks at us curiously.

Then it bared its teeth and snarled at us.

We both backed away, and it stalked forward, head low and snarling all the way, soon we hit a rock, and me and Astrid can't move anywhere.

It starts to suck in a big breath, and the back of the Night Fury's throat starts to glow a purple color. It's about to fire at us. And inside me, inside my head, something clicked. In Dragon Training, I've been putting all my power into one burst, Gobber said that magic is 3 parts. Spirit, body, and direction. Your heart, that inner light that gives us life, that's the energy that magic is based. Physical strength is the molding for your magic, and your mind directs it. I don't have the physical strength to hold _all_ of my magic!

So as the Night Fury is about to fire, I hold up my hand, and tap into that inner light, my hand begins to glow, and swirls with magic, but I don't put a lot in. Next, I hold it, and my breathing quickens like I'm running, but not as bad as before, more like I'm just going for a light jog. that's spirit and body down, now all I have to do is direct it.

Just as the Night Fury fires it's purple blast, I yell out, "Shield!" And fire my magic. It leaves my hand in a spiral white glow and expands into a see through shell that catches the blast. The purple energy blows up, shatters the shield, and the concussion backfires into the Night Fury, sending it back.

Acting quickly I grab Astrid's hand, pull her up and say, "Come on!" She doesn't say anything as she lets me lead her back to the cove path running. We make it about halfway there before I hear that snarl and the sucking of breath.

I stop, Astrid crashing into me, but in the adrenaline of the moment, I don't even stumble. I just do the same thing with my magic and say, "Shield!" and it's finishes expanding to pretty much a wall, and the Night Fury's attack smashes into it.

My shield doesn't shatter this time, I put a lot more energy into it this time, but it does crack. A small hole is blown through, and cracks spiderweb from the impact point. When the smoke from the blast, I saw the Night Fury's face, or well, expression. As my shield started to crumble, the Night Fury was looking at us with a curious expression. Head cocked to the side, pupils a little more dilated than the dangerous slit it was. It seemed to be… confused.

But my wall crumbled, and so did my legs. "Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as I fell to my knees.

"I'm fine… I'm fine," I panted. "I put in too much energy in that last one, I'm running on empty." I looked to the paused Night Fury, and not like game paused, what the hell!? I'm more out of it than I though. "I'm no good like this," I told her, "if it attacks again, I won't be able to put up to shield us." I look to her and she nods, leaning forward to kiss my forehead.

Looking back at her, I make a decision. "I'm gonna distract it-"

"What!?"

"I'm gonna run at it, and you get as far away from here as you can."

"Hiccup-"

"Go to my house, and tell my dad that one of Drago's men is in Berk. Tell him to look for storm clouds, Skrills causes them."

"Hiccup I'm not going to-"

"Astrid! Please-" She slapped me across the face.

"I. Am. NOT. Going to leave you! Henry, we've been on _one _date," she sneaks a glance at the Night Fury. Now it looks kind of bewildered, head cocked to the side, pupils no longer slits and if a dragon had eyebrows, one of this one's would have been raised. "If it attacks again, we'll defend together."

"What?" I look at her.

"You're not the only one practicing DM's. If it attacks," she takes my hand, and pulls me up, "We use each other's energy, and make a dome. Eventually it'll tire itself out, and we can run, got it?" I nod, but she's not looking. "Here it comes."

The Night Fury starts to walk forward, and when it get's within pouncing distance, I can feel Astrid's magic tugging at mine through the hand I'm hold, so I let her in, and as she draws from me, I draw from her also. Feeling my jelly legs get a bit more stable, I stand straight, going up to Astrid's brow(It's unfortunate, but also kind of hot how she's a bit taller than me) and we both ready our magic by raising our hands.

"Imagine a dome, that only one is making," I say. And our magic leaves our hands, but stays connected through a strand, and a dome is formed around us.

The Night Fury keeps walking, but stops just shy of our shield. It looks at us curiously, and sits back on it's hind legs. It's taller than either of us sitting down.

Realizing it's not going to attack, I take a chance to look at it. It's eyes wide, and full of curiosity, but also something else. Then it hits me like a sack of bricks, it's _intelligent_. It was just scared from being shot down and chased.

With this realization I say, "Astrid, drop it."

"What?" She say surprised.

"Drop the shield, it's not going to attack. It was just scared." She looks at me like I'm crazy, but she must have seen the pleading look in my eyes, because she nods. We both lower our hands, and stop feeding magic to the dome. It dissolves, and I step forward. It growls, but I hold my ground, and take another step, this time slower. When I was with in a suitable distance to it, enough for it to bite my head off without moving really, I stop and look at it.

It's eyes, that were completely dilated when I left the dome, are no more constricted, but as I gently look at it, it's gaze softens and it's irises relax some. When I think it's calm enough, I slowly, very slowly, raise my right hand to try to touch it. It's lips move up in a snarl, and I quickly pull back. Once it's calm again, I raise my hand again, but this time look away, and just let it hover. I see Astrid edging towards me, and I hold up my other hand, and slightly shake my head. She looks at me, and then nods and backs away.

That's when I felt it touch me. It's head gently rested into the palm of my hand, and I look at it.

It's big angular head is resting on my hand, it's gentle breathing from its nose tickling my hand. It opened it's eyes, and it stared directly into mine.

All of a sudden I felt something like ice cubes being rubbed up my back, a cold chill sending shivers through my nervous system, all the way up to the cortex in the back of my head. And all these… _thoughts_ that weren't mine started to fill my head. And it hurt.

I dropped to my knees and fell to my side, my hands clutching my head. As if I was trying to squeeze my bran out in order to stop the wretched noise.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled and ran over to me. She cradled my head into her lap as I moaned out in pain. I managed to open my eyes and see the Night Fury groan as well, and bat at his own head. And then my vision started to turn double, well, not double, more like I was seeing one thing, and another point of view was crashing on top of it. I was looking at the dragon, and somehow I was looking at me at the same time.

"I-I think it just _bonded_ with me," I mutter out, and then whimper as my head felt like it was about to be split open from the inside.

"Wait, _what?" _

"Yeah, I'm hearing a bunch of things in my head, and seeing through his eyes! And it _hurts_!" I moan out.

She brings me from her lap, and sits me up with my back against her torso. She rubs a spot near my temple, and finally she whispers, "I know it can be difficult the first time, but I need you to focus Hiccup. Can you do that for me? Henry?"

At the sound of her voice, it calms me some, and I manage to nod. "Ok, I need you to focus your thoughts. Push out everything. Everything including me, except for you and the dragon. Ok?"

I nod again. And try to focus on nothing but the dragon. But it's hard, because in my head, I'm seeing things through his perspective, things he's seeing right now, the pain in _his_ head. And also his memories. And he has… a sort of voice. It kind of sounds like, _"WemustfocuswemustfocuswemustfocuswemustFOCUS!"_

Getting the idea, I block out even that, and soon, I get this sort of tunnel vision. The world around us disappears, the stars, moon, the rocky edges of the cove, the lake, the crescent shaped strip of land that serves as a beach for the cove. Even Astrid. It's just me and him. And soon, even the voices stop, then the random thoughts, and finally the pain.

I manage to open my eyes, and I see him looking back at me, eyes down cast and head bent down in kind of shame.

I get up to my feet unsteadily, and walk up to it, no, not _it_. _Him_. I walk up to him, and say, "It's ok, it's ok bud. You're not in danger anymore." He sort of nods. "Wait, can you understand me?" He nods again, and gets up to walk to me. Once he's in front of me, he moves his nose to brush with my hand and looks up to me with these sort of puppy dog eyes.

"Huh, cool. So, you understand me, and you already have emotions. Neat."

"_Y-YES I GUESS."_

"OW!" I clutch my head and stumble back a few feet.

"Hiccup!" Huh, I actually forgot that she was there until now, she was silent through that whole endeavor. "Are you alright Henry?"  
"Y-yeah. I am, it's just, he's so _loud."_

"_WELL EXCuse me!"_ the dragon says, kind of annoyed.

"Wait, you can _hear_ him?" Astrid says in amazement.

"Well, yeah," I say as the dragon says in my head, _"Well duh_." "No need to be snarky Mr. Night Fury," I say dryly to him.

"What?" Astrid said, completely lost.

"He's being rude," I point my thumb over my shoulder at the Night Fury. _"I quite like the Mr. part."_

"But he _is _flattering," I give him.

"Henry, this is actually kind of very bad. Yeah, it's very _very _bad," Astrid dead panned.

"What? Why?" _"Here it comes_," the dragon said dryly.

"Hiccup," Astrid said, then after a pause, "I met Storm fly when I was 6, it took us a whole month to bond, and I wasn't able to hear her thoughts until I was 10. If you're hearing his voice right off the bat, that either means that he's really magical, or…"

"Or?" I ask not really wanting to hear what she says.

"Or, he had another rider," she finishes.

I stare at her, then turn to the Night Fury. "Well, is that true?"

"_Umm…"_ if it's possible for a dragon to look fidgety, this one does. _"Y-yes. I did have a rider before, another one I bonded with. But he… he died before our union was made permanent. That's why those men came after me. They learned of me, killed my friend, and chased me for miles."_

I relayed that to Astrid, who was just as surprised as I was. "That's why Drago's men were after you," she said and walked up to him. "So, do you have a name?"

"_N-no. My friend wanted to wait until we both showed a significant trait to call our own. He said that our most epic skill would be my name. He just kept on calling me Black Death, but I never liked it."_

"Hmm," she said after I translated. "Makes since, well, since you bonded with Hiccup, we'll keep you safe until we find out what Drago want's with you."

"_Oh thank the creator,"_ he said. _"I've been chased across half the landmass, all the way from up the frigid north where his infernal army tried to capture me."_

Me and Astrid exchanged a look. _"What?_" he asked confused.

"Nothing," I say. "Come on, it's a treck to my house, we can look after you and get you some food. We can all rest there and figure out the next step."

"_Oh thank you!_" He practically shouts, he's smiling in real life and shaking his hind quarters in excitement. _"But,"_ he stops and a worried look and emotion comes from him._ "There's just one problem."_ He turns around to show that half of his tail fin is missing, actually, upon closer inspection, it's been burned off.

"The Skrills lightning blast," I mutter. "You can't fly now, can you?" He doesn't bother answering, but I can feel his remorse in my head. That's answer enough. Sighing I get up, "Come on, it's a long walk to my house, better get moving."

**Some time later**

At… I don't even _know_ when, we walk through my front door. Luckily it's a double door, so it can easily fit the Night Fury.

"Oh wow Hiccup, I knew that you were loaded, but this _house!_"

"It's all my dad's money," I reply dismissing the complement. "He's the bread maker, not me. But yeah," I relent, "it's a pretty decent place to live."

"I'll say," the voice of Ryan sounds out as he descends the stairs. "What are…. you… Is that what I think it is?!" He practically shouts. Then, all of a sudden he's right in front of me, and runs up to the dragon. "Holy crap! You actually managed to bring home a Night Fury! Oh, hey Astrid," he says finally noticing that she's here. "Wait wait wait…. Do you mean to tell me that you brought home your very first dragon _and _a girl!? Wow, didn't think you had it in you Hiccup," he claps me on the back making me stumble forward.

"What, is all this RACKET!" My father, Stoick shouts from the top of the stairs. Oh good. "It's 5 o'clock in the mornin! Most people will… be…. asleep… Is that a Night Fury?" He asks dumbfounded. I just nod. Then, for the first time in… well, _ever!_ he smiles. Then he runs down to join Ryan in inspecting the Night Fury, who is loving it by the smugness coming off of him. "This... this is amazing! You! Hiccup! Managed to bring home the most untamable dragon in the history of dragons! The only one to ever successfully tame one, is our ancestor, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! All the way from over a _thousand_ years ago! This… this is just amazing," he finishes.

"We have got to celebrate! Wait… why were you out so late?" Ryan said.

"Um…" I start.

"We were dragon hunting," Astrid said. Oh thank god.  
"Really? In the middle of the night?" Ryan questions, and even my dad looks up from the dragon to notice that there's a girl standing next to me.

"Oh, hello there lass. And who might you be?" My dad asks politely.

"Hello Mayor Haddock. I'm Astrid Hofferson, your son's… girlfriend," she smiles and blushes, and I couldn't fight off my own blush, and smile as well.

"_Really_ now," he raises an eyebrow, but looks and winks at me. My smile drops and my blush deepens. "I knew your uncle actually," he says. That makes the smile drop off of Astrid as well. "Finn Hofferson. He was a friend of mine, and from what I heard, he was a fine soldier. Damn good, made his family name proud." Every one in Berk knew who Finn Hofferson was. The only one to tame a Flightmare, but ultimately died in the war against Drago. "I was the one who erected his memorial in glenn park."

"Yes. I… know. Thank you sir," Astrid says, her smile coming back a bit.

"Now, enough talk! I'm sure this dragon is hungry as… well, a dragon!" He laughs and walks over to the kitchen. "Just to make it clear and out in the open," he continues, his tone changing. Oh no. "What were you two doing out in the middle of the night?"

"Oh um.. um…" she stumbles around. I can't believe it. The great _Astrid Hofferson_ bumbling around like an idiot, is flustered in front of my father. So, I decided to bail her out.

"We were doing like she said. Dragon hunting."

"Really… in the middle of the woods… _alone?_" Oh gods, just kill me now.

"Alone in the woods in the _middle of the night?_" Ryan says putting his two cents in.

"Shut up Ryan," me and Astrid said at the same time.

This makes Ryan laugh. "Oh man, now I _know_ what you two were doing!"

"SHUT UP RYAN!" me and Astrid shout at him, both of us blushing madly. He laughs even louder, so I blast him with a force push. He flies back and closes the door with his body. "Ow… still funny," he mutters and slumps over.

Inside the kitchen, my dad rummages through the fridge and brings out a whole ham. He grabs a knife and cuts the net holding it together. "Here Henry," that gave me a start. It's the first time he used my name in a long time, "he's your Night Fury, you bonded with him. You only need to make that bond stronger. So, you feed him." I took the ham and walked up to the dragon.

I was holding it out to him, and he practically smiled at the sight of the raw meat. He opened his mouth to take a bit, and I noticed something peculiar. "Huh, toothless, I could have sworn-" with the sound of a sword being taken out of its sheath, shark like teeth sprang out of his gums and he chomped the ham, nearly taking my hand with it. "Teeth…" I said weekly.

"_Hmm… Toothless, I like it!_" he said and sat up smiling at me.

"Really? You actually _like _that name?" I question, bewildered.

"_Well, yeah. I mean, it's better than Black Death."_ "Uh…"_ "And from what I understand about human culture, that might come off as racist?"_

"Ok ok! I get it, you can be called Toothless."

"Henry…"

"yes dad?" I say, but stop short when I see the look on his face. "Are… are you _communicating_ it him?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"This…" he pauses. "This is unprecedented…"

"Yeaaaah…. Dad, there's something you need to know…."

**End of Chapter 6**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, this took longer to think out than I thought. Some quick notes, this will be put on a long, but brief hiatus as I work on some of my other stories, go and check them out, I mean, you're already on the computer anyway! And also, I know that I kind of rushed Hiccup and Astrid's relationship, but in here they were dancing around each other off screen for nearly two months now, and I just put them in a situation where they are alone for the first time since the nurse's office. Some feelings were said, and it was that push that they needed to jump start their relationship in this vese. Also, she's more on the feminine side of a tsundre, but whatever. I'll work on that. Girls in relationships tend to get… territorial. ANyway, please read, review, favorite/follow and please, please! check out my other stories. Till then, this has been Bigmike33321 signing off! *BOOP***


	7. More strangers, let's continue

**More strangers, let's continue**

**3rd Person POV**

After Hiccup was done telling him what happened tonight, minus the kissing and feeling up scenes, Stoick took a seat. His face immensely pale, eyes wide and staring. Ryan came in sometime ago and just stood in the corner with his arms crosse.

"Drago's men are here…. Here in Berk?" Stoick said disbelievingly.

"Yes dad, they're here," Hiccup said. He looked at Astrid who just shrugged, seated in a chair next to Hiccup. "So, what do we do?"

Stoick didn't say anything for a few minutes, clearly going over everything his son had told him. A team of 4, minus one maybe, of Drago's men are in his city. With a Skrill no less, and hunting for a downed dragon. Said dragon is looking at him curiously as if he's sensing his thoughts.

Finally Stoick looked at his son and said, "Nothing. We do nothing."

"What?" Hiccup said confused, Astrid raised her eyebrow in confusion as well. From across the room where Ryan was at he shifted and unfolded his arms.

"We do nothing," Stoick continued, "Because we _can_ do nothing. If we attack his men, and they escape, not only will they kill us, but they'll go back to Drago and report what happened here, and then _he'll_ come. If we attack them and somehow subdue them and keep them from leaving, Drago will eventually notice that they're gone, and come. So, we do nothing." He looked pointedly at Hiccup and said, "But that doesn't mean that we're _not_ gonna do nothing. I can have some people tailing them without them noticing for instance. Spitelout for instance, him and his Changewing can follow unnoticed. But for now, we don't mention the Night Fury," he looked over to the Night Fury in question, newly named Toothless. "And he doesn't go outside until we get this matter sorted out. Understood?" They all nodded, then looked at Ryan. He stared, then nodded when he realized that everyone is looking at him.

"_Well,"_ Toothless said inside Hiccups mind. _"It's not as if I can go anywhere."_

"Yeah, I guess you're right bud," Hiccup muttered.

"What was that son?" Stoick questioned.

"Oh, sorry, Toothless was just agreeing with what you said. He can't go anywhere anyway, the Skrill that this Dagur character was riding shot away half of his tail fin."

Stoick looked at the back of Toothless and confirmed this. "So it is," he muttered. "Well, it's a good thing that you're so good at mechanics. You could probably whip something up for this right? I mean, you did help Gobber make a makeshift arm when he accidentally blasted his off when he got drunk that one christmas."  
Ryan snorted while Astrid said, "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, that was funny," Hiccup relented. "Well, I guess I could make up some schematics, a projection of what the new tail fin will look like, some parts, a material that's similar to his wings… Yeah, I think I could do it," Hiccup said confidently.

"_Oh thank the creator,"_ Toothless said. _"I was beginning to wonder if I was gonna be a hopeless cripple for the rest of my life…. Or at least until Drago's men find me, whichever comes first."_

"Life and soul you are," Hiccup said, once he translated what Toothless said. "Hey, what time is it?" He asked suddenly.

Stoick glanced at his watch, and smiled. He got up and went to the fridge. "I was gonna wait until lunch, but, seeing as we're all awake, and it's the exact time, I have something for you," he walked away from the fridge, and was holding a cake. "Happy birthday Henry!"

He set the cake down in front of a dumbstruck Hiccup. "What?" He said kind of numb.

"Happy. Birth. Day son," Stoick stressed. "Today's your birthday! Think I would forget? It was only the day your mother broke my hand as she was delivering you."

Astrid said, "Why didn't you tell me that today was your birthday! Or was it yesterday? so many thing happened in the past hours."

"I… I guess I forgot," Hiccup said, a smile finally creeping onto his face. Astrid punched him in the arm. Hard. "OW! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his shoulder.

"That's for being, well, this!" She said motioning both hands at him.

"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup said.

"Yes," Astrid replied and kissed his cheek, causing both of them to blush, and Stoick's eyes to go wide. "And that's for the rest of last night. By the way, sir," Astrid asked addressing Stoick. "What did you mean by the exact time?"

"Oh, uh," Stoick shook himself out of his stupor. "Hiccup was born at 5:23 in the morning. It is now... 5:26. So, happy 15th birthday son!" Stoick snapped his fingers and the single candle that was on the cake ignited. Hiccup smiled, and blew out the candle.

Ryan smiled at the Haddock family, plus one Hofferson, 's antics. Then his smile faded once what was told came back to mind. He quietly slipped away as Astrid said, "By the way Hiccup, remind me to give you 14 more punches later."

"Heh heh," Hiccup replied. "Can't I just give you an extra piece of cake and call it square?"

Stoick noticed Ryan walk away. He stood up and said, "Well, I'm off to get some party hats. Hiccup, I want an extra piece when I get back, and please, no grandchildren until you both have college degrees please," he teased and walked out.

Ryan was just inside the foyer off the kitchen, and was chuckling when Stoick walked up to him. "I take it you heard the hazing I gave them?" Stoick smirked.

"Oh yeah," Ryan said.

"So, Drago's finally set his sights here, or, at least he will if he finds it worth his time." Ryan said nothing. "What are you going to do?"

Again, Ryan said nothing. Then, "You know how long I've been living with you, Mr. Haddock?"

"Um-"

Since late August. And it is not October 12th, nearly 2 months since I came to you asking refuge. And in that almost 2 months, I've had time to think, and I think," he turned to Stoick. "I think I like it here. I think, that, I like it too much for Drago to come and destroy the place." Stoick smiled. Ryan smiled back, but then he looked down, "I've done some pretty terrible things in the past, Utah is one, very prime example, and when I first came here, my exact thoughts were, 'Stick to your story, keep your head down, kill anyone who finds out who you are, and move on'." He looked back into Stoick's eyes. "The second I met you, I regretted ever thinking thoughs thoughts. So, now, I want to make amends for the past." Again, Stoick smiled. "Now," Ryan waved his hand, and some pointy party hats, one bigger for Toothless, appeared in his hand in a swirl of whitish energy. "I believe that there was some mention of party hats for the birthday boy and his dragon?"

Stoick took the party favors and asked, "How in the blazes did you do that?"

"My branch of magic is different from everyone else's. I'm not sure why, but that's why Drago had such a high interest in me. Now, let's go before they eat all the cake, I hear that's the best breakfast to wake up to."

**End Chapter 7**

**A/N: Ok, so, I'm gonna be focusing on this story solely for the next, oh, probably the 27th of this month, which is July by the way. It is now Wednesday the 1st, and I'll probably be posting this on Friday the 3rd. And I will simultaneously be working on my Star vs the Forces of Evil fanfiction, which will be published on the 27th weather I'm done with this or not. By that time I should, hopefully, have enough content where I can post chapters a week in between updates for this, until I'm done. So, which me luck, oh! And I do not own either of these shows. Dreamworks owns HTTYD and Disney owns SVTFOE. So, please read, review, follow/favorite at your own pleasure, and please check out my other stuff while you're at it at your own pleasure also. This has once again been Bigmike33321 signing off! *BOOP***


	8. Lazy Days

**Lazy days**

**A/N: Sorry people, things got a bit crazy crazy for 4th of July weekend for me. Didn't have any time to write out any thing, so, I'm gonna sit and hash out at least 2 chapters of his, and try to finish up some of the SVTFOE fic. All by Saturday, hopefully. STFOE won't be posted until the 27th though. ANyway, enjoy**

**3rd Person PoV**

The one known as Dagur, entered a dark room. There he closed the door, and said a few spells that would ensure that no one spy's, or overhears the conversation he's about to have. When he's satisfied that he's done a good job, he goes into a satchel. He then brings out a cube looking device, that appears to be made of glass and has intricate designs on the surface. Next, he brings out a knife.

He set the cube on the floor and pricks his finger with the knife. He lets a few drops of his own blood fall onto the cube, the blood filling in the designs on the cubes surface. It starts to glow blue, the it floats of the ground and opens up, the corners unscrewing and flies off, and the rest of the cube opens like a lotus flower. Dagur then chants some words, and gets on one knee, his head bowed to the floor.

After a minute a holographic image of a tall man with dreadlocks, and a cape of dragon skin thrown over his left arm. "What is is?" The distorted voice of the one and only Drago Bludvist came out.

"Drago, master," Dagur said in a voice and tone that was so unlike him. "Master of the United Armies, conqueror of the great Bewil-"

"I asked you what do you want?" Drago cut in on Dagur's rant.

"Er, right, sorry master," Dagur quickly cowered. "I have some news, some of it good, the rest of it mostly bad." Drago didn't say anything, just kind of growld. "We have tracked and incapacitated the Night Fury. But, when we shot it down, a boy got to him mere minutes before one of our own, Anders, discovered them. The boy and the Night Fury bonded and he took him back to his residence."

"Just kill the boy, and Sanchez for his blunder," Drago waved the matter away.

"Here's the bad news though," Dagur said. Drago raised an eyebrow in response. Dagur looked up and said, "We've discovered that the boy who bonded with your prize is none other than the son of a one, Stoick the Vast." Drago's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Dagur quickly looked back to the floor.

"Hmmm," Drago said, pondering the new information.

"Shall I… Shall I terminate them, master?" Drago asked cautiously.

"Hmm, no. No you will not," Dagur flinched a little bit from Drago's tone. "Instead you will investigate this… son of _Stoick the Vast. _And you will befriend him, see what he is with my Night Fury, and recruited him."

"And if he refuses?" Dagur asked looking up, a mad gleam in his eyes.

"What else will you do?" Drago asked. "Kill them of course. When we are done here, you will leave the town from the north, and circle around west and come back into town from the south. Your story will be that you are a refugee from Louisiana. That will be believable enough. Skrills love tropical weather, and Louisiana is a good fit for your accent and… demeanor."

"Very well, master," Dagur bowed.

"Good, now, take care of Anders. He's a nuisance." And with that the call cut off, and the cube reformed and fell to the ground.

Dagur picked it up, and began to giggle like a school girl. "Oh, _Anders_!"

**Hiccup PoV, Monday.**

The weekend was a blur, no, wait, actually it was pretty boring. After Astrid left Saturday morning, she gave me her number and we spent the remainder of the day talking and texting back and forth, only stopping during meal times, and texting late into the night. I asked her to come around on Sunday, but she said that she had a family thing to do at church that day.

Ryan and Toothless soon became acquainted, and either Ryan has been supplying him, or Toothless has a weird branch of magic, because every other time I see him he's sporting a different tiny little hat. Sometimes it's a top hat, or a fedora, other times is a baseball cap or a beanie. Currently me and my dad are planning on moving my stuff to a different room in the house, one that's about 3 times bigger than the rest of them, besides my dad's office. We wanted to move rooms, because Toothless can't go outside, not really in his current condition, but also because Drago's men are after him. Best to wait until things cool down.

We've settled on a sun room on the second floor. That one because it has these huge double doors that that lead out to a balcony like terris. It's a bit small, but once I get Toothless's tail fin all figured out, my dad'll expand it for take off's and landings.

Come Monday though, and I am completely exhausted. Staying out all night Friday to dragon hunt, talking and texting Astrid well into Saturday night, almost Sunday morning, and then all day studying what's left of Toothless's tail fin to try and come up with a design that will work and get him flying again. So, once again, come Monday morning, I am completely exhausted. And I do _not_ want to go to school.

But, once I reassure Toothless for the nth time that I'll be back before 4 o'clock, and I get to school, I see Astrid and I smile for the first time in what feels like years. She and the rest of the kids are touching down in the field with their dragons. She see's me and hops off of Stormfly and runs up to hug me.

"Hey," she says. "I missed you."

I quickly hug back and say, "Same."

"Woah woah woah!" I hear. "What's going on!?"

We jump apart to see Snotlout slack jawed and the rest of the gang as equally surprised behind him as well. "Oh, hey Snotlout," Astrid says nonchalantly. "How was your weekend?"

"I'll ask again; what the _hell_ is going on!?" he reiterates.

"What? Can't a girl hug her own boyfriend?" Astrid says feigning ignorance.

Her statement is met with silence, then, "_What?_" "No way!" "Way to go buddy!" "Really? I thought you were kidding." _"WHAT!?"_

The last one was Snotlout. He quickly went from white as a sheet, to brick red, to a sick shade of purple. Uh oh.

"What makes you think that you can choose all of, of, _that_!" he gestured to all of me. "Over all, of this." he made some muscles.

"You just gestured to all of you," Fishlegs put in.

"Exactly! How could you go for all of that fishbone, when you could have all of me?" He winks and kisses at her. Astrid made a gagging sound so convincing that I actually thought she was gonna puke.

"Um, if I may say something," I say while putting my hand up like I'm in class.

"No you may not useless!-"

"I'm just as surprised as all of you," I continue, much to Snotlout's anger. "And Sam, I was lead to believe that you two broke up when summer started, and, well…" I just let that trail off.

"Didn't I say for you to shut up?" Snotlout said. "Only actual people get's to talk her useless."

"Hey!" Astrid said walking up to Snotlout and poked him in the chest. He cringed and tried to back away, but ultimately held his ground. "That's enough, or do I have to break more than your nose this time?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Really? You're gonna defend a scrawny,useless fishbone? Really? He doesn't even have a dragon!"

Astrid was about to deck him when I said loudly, "Actually!" Astrid stopped in her tracks and everyone looked at me, disbelief in their eyes. "No way," Tuffnut says.

"Um, way, actually. That's, that's how we actually got together, during a dragon hunt."

"What, did your guys love sounds attract a dragon?" Ruffnut snickered.

Thinking back to that night, how we were steadily getting closer till that Dagur character showed up. "Something like that."

"What kind of dragon is it?" Snotlout leared at me.

"You… you wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said. "So, why don't you come over to my place after school? _All_ of you," I say before he could say something. "I know that you'd downplay it majorly if it's just you for confirmation."

"Hiccup, are you sure?" Astrid asks, coming over to my side.

"Eh," I said. "They won't leave me alone unless I show them something, and hey, at least I can one up him on something…. You know, besides putting a smile on your face," I say as I rub a finger along her cheek. She blushes and smiles. Snotlout makes a choking sound, "Ugh, I think I puked a little in my mouth." "Eww… do it again Hiccup!" Tuffnut said.

"Come on," I say to Astrid. "Class is about to start." I take her hand and walk past our group.

The school day went by slowly as well. All of our classes had tests, but they were easy, well, for me anyway. So, I just kicked back and got to work my designs for Toothless's tail. And not only that too, it's not widely known, but other than random designs that I sometimes get at the forge, I'm also a practiced drawler. I drew random things, such as insects, classrooms, or the students in them. My favorite is in a segment of my notebook that has all of us, Freddie, Travis, Renee, Sam, Astrid and I, and vikings. As depicted in the history books, and as our ancestral family tree. I know that I'd get laughed at for doing this, but, it makes me feel closer to my heritage, and in turn, to the magic that I recently discovered that I have.

After all of our classes are done, we finally head to Dragon Training, only to find out that Gobber's still grading what we've been doing for the past few months. And with 'the little stunt' as he calls it, that me and Snotlout did on Friday, he's even more backed up than ever. So, he gave us a lazy day off.

"But don' make a habit out of it!" He warned. "Come tomorrow or Wednesday, we're gonna get started on DMs. Oh, and Hiccup, Stoick told me about what happened, and I'll be giving you a week once it's ready to get your grade up in Dragon Communication. I can't pass you without that one."

I nodded and he walked away, leaving the kids to their own devices. Barely 5 seconds after he went into his office than the kids started to talk among themselves, and Astrid took my hand and dragged me off to one of the corners without anyone noticing. After nearly the whole period of making out, I decided to show her something else I was working on.

I made a ball of energy using magic, and changed it so that it was different forms. Her, stars, other shapes and Toothless.

"Wow, that's amazing!" She said. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Eh, it's not that hard, you just have to keep up concentration."

"Yeah, well," she pecked me on the lips. "I like it."

I smiled. I like it too, and I love lazy days.

**End Chapter 8**

**A/N: WEll, this one is more like a drable than anything really, but, it fits. Everyone needs a lazy day to pretty much do nothing while in class or at home. Next chapter will come on friday.**


	9. Wierdly Awesome!

**Weirdly awesome!**

**A/N: So, sorry for the long delay, I haven't been able to work on anything really, my dad came home from jail about 3 weeks ago, and he's been trying to get reaquainted with the family, so, I haven't had any free time to myself. The only reason I got my Star vs the Forces of Evil fic is because it's a rewrite of an old one I did last month. It's already written, I just split it into different parts and added author's notes. So, please enjoy this :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with HTTYD, just my OC's and the idea for THIS particular story.**

**Ryan PoV**

Ok, weird but not that weird. Still, kind of weird that a girl is following me around. I mean, I know that I'm the new kid, and chicks did the whole mysterious past and a nice smile or whatever, but this is just getting ridiculous. Oh, and also weird. The girl, Rachel Freya I think her name is? Yeah, the redhead in me and Henry's classes, she keeps on following me. Like, one time I'm just walking down the hall to my locker, and I feel someone's eyes on me. One of the perks of having magic like mine, and also working with Drago, I've learned to sense when things start getting… weird. For one word.

So, turning around, I scan the crowd walking behind me, and after a minute of this, I spot her lurking around a corner just staring at me. We lock eyes, and I raised an eyebrow. She then backs away into the corner and I don't see her again until history class.

Same thing happens for the next few days, all the way up until the point where she started following me home on Friday. So, when the snapping of a branch, and the subtle curse she tried to stifle, I didn't need to think much before figuring out that it's her. So I darted forward and hid behind a tree. Then, for a special measure, I used my magic.

Feeling it surge through me, the diamond-like particle appeared around me, and I warped upward. Ok, imagine everything being inverted, up becomes down, forward becomes backwards, and everything else gets all distorted. Well, that's what it looks like as I warp myself upwards, part of me still in the physical world, the other in warp space, and I come out on a branch about 50 feet above where I was at. The only sure sign that I was there is a trail of glowing energy, only visible to those with a trained eye.

Sighing, I wait, but not too long. Rachel runs past my tree a few yards, and stops. She looks all over the ground, as if trying to track some footsteps, but she sighs, and leaves, trailing behind a string of curses as she goes back to the school.

But what made today weird, she was a no show. I spent most of the day looking for her, but it became apparent in homeroom that she was out for the day.

So, yeah. Wierd.

**Hiccup PoV after school**

"How much farther?" Snotlout complained for the upteenth time in the past 15 minutes. "We've been walking for _ever_!"

"It's not forever Sam, it's been 20 minutes-"

"I have to agree on Snotlout for this," Fishlegs interrupted. "This is the most I've had to walk in one sitting since, well, _ever_." You see, _this_ is what happens when you rely on your dragon too much.

"Yeah, my feet and butt is killing me," Ruffnut said.

"Well, that's good," her brother replied. "Cuz, from what I've heard, a hurt butt is a sure way to get it-" He didn't finish as Ruff decked him in the face and continued to walk. "OH! I am hurt! I am very much hurt, mostly in the nasal region!"

"Huh, I didn't think he knew that vocabulary word," I remarked. Then I did a mental double take. I'm not bothered by the act of violence like I was a first. heck, I wasn't even phased by Snotlout's show of force… like I use to. Maybe I'm beginning to get use to being in a group… weired. But awesome!

"Why do you even live out here anyway?" Snotlout said. "What happened to that house you had on fleet street?"

"You mean when I was 3?" I said surprised. "Snotlout, that was years ago. My Dad became mayor and a CEO of a company that helps the war effort and, well…. When Mom died, he kind of had a midlife crisis and spent half of our money on, well, see for yourself."

I motioned forward to my house/mansion/manor-oh you all get it! And they all, except for Astrid, gasped and got slack jawed at the beauty that is my house. "Welcome to Haddock Manner," I said jokingly, but it is actually called Haddock Manner.

Then we all, meaning all of them except for me and Astrid, walked/ran to the front door and waited for me to open it. "Please, feel free to make yourselves at home. We have a fully stocked kitchen, and a tv with satellite cable in the living room." Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs made a beeline for what I'm assuming is the kitchen, but they were heading to the back hallway. "HEY!" I yell at them. They stop and turn around. I point to my left and say, "The kitchens that way." They smile and run to where I was pointing.

Snotlout walks in front of me and says, "You said you have cable?" I had forgotten that he complained, very loudly in fact, that his dad forgot to pay the cable bill two weeks ago and still hasn't paid it. It must be getting to him.

"Uh, yeah," I said. "I have some gaming systems, but their in my room. I don't really have company over, so, it's set up in my room all the time, and it's only really big enough for 2 or 3 people."

He nods and walks off to the kitchen. On his way, Ryan passes him, he side steps him but Snotlout doesn't even acknowledge him. "Hey, uh, Henry?" Ryan says. "Why are Renee, Travis and Freddie pigging out in the kitchen?"

"Oh, hey Ryan. How'd you get here so fast?" I asked.

"Well, since Gobber was locked up in his office all day, I decided to head home early. Why, did he notice I was gone?" He said the last part kind of panicky.

"No, no," Astrid said. "Though, I wouldn't make a habit out of it. He's bound to notice eventually."

"Ha," he chuckles. "Duly noted. But seriously Hiccup, you might want to do something about your possy, I think they were getting into the pudding we made for dinner tonight."

"Oh no!" I yelled. "My dad said to not touch it until he had a bowl full!"

"Heh heh, yeah, I mean, we can always make more. Oh, by the way, Astrid, I'm gonna ask this for Hiccup. Wanna join us for Dinner? I'll make myself scarce until desert-"

"AAAAAHHHHHH" I yelled out as I ran to the kitchen. I could hear Astrid laughing behind me, but I was more worried about the pudding and my dad's wrath. But when I get there, I see them jump up when I ran in yelling, and a bunch of sandwich making stuff as well.

"What, what, what!? What'd I do, is the bread cursed?" Tuffnut yelled, spilling his half made sandwich all over the counter.

"Uh, no, Ryan told me that you were getting into the pudding?" It came out as a question as I saw no pudding anywhere in the kitchen.

"Oh, that," Ruffnut said.

"We were about to get into that," Fish said, "but Ryan was in here eating a soup, and he told us that you guys were saving that for dinner, so, we put it back."

"O-oh," I said, my face going red from embarrassment. "Ok, carry on then."

"So," Astrid and Ryan came in behind me. "When are you gonna show them?"

"First," Freddie said though a mouthful of roast beef on white bread. "I wanna know*gulps* I wanna know why Ryan is living with you here?"

"Oh, uh…" I said stalling, and looking behind me at Ryan, motioning for him to take over.

He sighs and says, "I'm a refugee. I use to live in Utah, but the Dragon Wars pushed me out. I was the only one to make it." Everyone stops what they're doing, except for Tuffnut, who keeps eating, somehow refixing his sandwich, and makes a 'go on' gesture with his sandwich and takes another bite. "Anyway," he continues. "Don't you wanna show them Toothless? I mean, that _is_ the reason you brought them here, right?" The way he said 'right' made it sound that he was done talking about his past.

"U-um, y-yah. R-right this way guys." I motion for them, and their sandwiches, to follow me. I go out the back door next to the fridge. "I let him out when I left this morning, he hates being cooped up inside all day."

"Why? Is it a Terrible Terror?" Snotlout mocked.

"Hey!" Tuff said. "DOn't mock the Terrors, they know things!" He did some shifty eyes before doing a 180 and said, "Hmm, they elude me now, but I'll catch them. I'll catch them eventually!"

"Um… I know this is probably stupid of me to ask now," I say, "but is he always like this?" I point to him while looking at his sister.

"Hey, why are you looking at me? If he's like that, then I'm like that, I AM his twin sister you know," she says while going over and tripping him. "Noo! THey've got me!" "Plus, it's fun to do that," She grins evilly.

I didn't say anything which gave Sam an opportunity to, "So where is this dragon that my dear baby cousin was so proud about?"

"Oh, Toothless?" I said grinning. "He's hanging from the wall of the house behind you."

"Wait, what?" The all turn around to see a 200 lb jet black Night Fury staring down at everyone. He's clawed onto somewhere on the second story upside down.

"Yeah, he's been there since I told him to show you guys a surprise," I said as he detached himself from the wall and landed with a _thump_ in front of Snotlout. He yelped and jumped back. "Everybody, meet Toothless, Toothless, everybody." He growled friendly like outloud, but in my head he said, _Greetings humans of my human._ "Hmm, never heard it put quite like that before."

"Wait, what?" Snotlout said again. "You can hear him?"

"Well, yeah. Still gives me a headache sometimes, but we're getting the hang of it."

"But… but, but….. But _how?"_

_I was shot down_, Toothless said helpfully. "Oh yeah, he had a rider, but was shot down. I found him, and we bonded. We've been working together on our communication skills all weekend. I'm so gonna ace the class."

They were all speechless, all except Astrid and Ryan, they both seemed to find it amusing. Ruff and Tuff were, examining, I guess you could call it, Toothless. They were looking under his wings, armpits and Tuffnut even managed to get his mouth open , and when he saw no teeth, "Weird…." Then with a muscle movement, his shark-like teeth sprang out. "Weird," he said again, "but awesome!" The last part he yelled out and jumped up with his fists in the air.

I chuckled and noticed Ryan walking away. "Hey, where are you going?"

He turned around, "Oh, the toilets backed up. I think your dad got sick or something, but it's not working now, and I don't even know where the other 20 bathrooms are, so, I'ma pee in the woods."

"O-oh…"

"Need help?" Ruffnut said. We all turned to look at her. "What?" She said oblivious. "He's hot and, wait, where'd he go?" We all looked to where he was but it's like he vanished into thin air. "Did I scare him off?

"Oh no," I said sarcastically, "you just made him blush madly from your weirdness."

"Weird awesomeness?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh, no," I deadpanned. Her face fell.

**Ryan PoV**

Ok, so the day can get weirder. Remind me to avoid Renee Thornton like the plague for the rest of my life. But that's not why I'm in the woods, and for the record, Hiccup doesn't have 20 bathrooms, it's more like 17… and a half. But, again, why I'm in the woods? Because of her.

Standing just inside the tree line was Rachel Freya. I saw her in the woods after I felt that something was staring at me, and I went to investigate. She was just staring at me for a few minutes, and I her, until I said, "Ok, no more games. Who are you?"

She smiled sheepishly and said, "I'll tell you, but you're gonna find this a bit… weird."

**End Chapter 9**

**A/N: ok, let me just go on the record and say that I am completely sorry for not updating this sooner, my father came home from prison… after 10 years and I haven't had a moment of peace to myself these days. The only reason why I was able to update my other story, was because they were prewritten, I just added author's notes at the end. So, thank you for reading, please don't forget to review, favorite and/or follow, till the next update this has been Bigmike33321 signing off! *BOOOP!***


	10. truths

**Truths**

**A/N:So I've had a year to think of this… and, well, much like my Gravity Falls story, I'm gonna be taking this in a whole new direction. Ever see the new footage for Final Fantasy XV? Or the Kingsglaive movie? Well, go and watch it. Cuz, it's a heavy influence on this story. My character, Ryan, is based off of one of the first trailers of Final Fantasy XV, back when it was called Final Fantasy Versus XIII, featuring Noctis being **_**awesome! **_**So, what kind of changes do I have in store for this story? Well, in a word, a lot. In a few words, more magic, more shipping, kings, queens, princes and princesses, airships!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon, only Dreamworks and its affiliates, I only own my ideas for my story, and my OC's. Enjoy**

**Ryan 1st person PoV**

"So… ok, I have no words for this," I said to Rachel. "I am a _what_?"

"You are a prince. In fact, you are the 37th prince to the immortal king, King Tiberius Nyx. The king of the Dragoon kingdom. He hid you when the war started to get out of hand, he felt that you were… safer, outside of Dragoon."

"Really?" I said, skeptically.

"Yes, you were suppose to be sent to Berk, so, I guess it all worked out in the end? But something went horribly, horribly wrong," she said, tearing up a little.

This threw me for a loop. I can usually read people like a book, it's a skill I picked up working for Drago, though, he's next to impossible to read. His emotions range from angry, to angrier, and angriest. He gets to satisfied once in a blue moon, but his default emotion is anger. Right now, in front of me, Rachel was showing genuine sorrow and sadness, it, it just made me pause.

Sighing, I say, "Ok. Say I believe you, which I don't by the way, start from the beginning. If you know who I am, tell me. Who am I?"

She looks up, sniffs a little, and wipes away a stray tear. "Like I said before, you are the 37th prince of King Tiberius of the Dragoon kingdom. He is the soul immortal body that governs the dragons, and people bonded to dragons, every person who is dragon bonded is an automatic citizen of his kingdom. But that's common knowledge. Everyone knows that, unless you've been hiding under a rock. Well, long story short, Drago finally gotten around to threatening his kingdom, until then, Dragoon only showed support in the most extreme of Drago's attacks, but about 6 years ago, he attacked several of King Tiberius' ambassadors, 10 people of the court, 3 of them were princes… They all died."

I knew all of this, but didn't say anything. Just a few weeks ago Gobber, he made it clear on my first day that 'Mr.' or 'sir' made him feel old. But, he did a lesson in history on the Dragoon army helping during the dragon war. King Tiberius sent out some ambassadors on a boat to the UN headquarters in New York, escorted by a war fleet. Drago himself attacked the fleet, taking out 3 of the 10 battleships in the first minute. Long story short, the battle only lasted 15 minutes, they came out of nowhere, and left without a trace. He only left one alive long enough to tell the king that Drago was responsible.

"Well," Rachel said, continuing her story. "You are the youngest of his sons and daughters, the first and last one to be born in over 200 years." I try not to be surprised, the king is actually immortal and was ruling for over 1000 years, but, it's kind of weird hearing it from someone who seems like they actually believe it. "So, when he declared war, he called all of the princes and princesses back to the royal city, Somnus. 3 months later, Drago attacked the city directly. 2 princes and 3 princess died, and the royal family was cut down to 29, 30 including the king.

"So, since you were only 10 at the time," a suddenly flash of… something, went over my eyes, and a slight headache formed. A memory… I think. "So, he raised a magical wall, a shield really, over Somnus, and took you to the states. There he would make a portal and send you to Stoick Haddock, general of the 37th battalion in the US army. The Dragon Rider division." More flashes, and I put up a hand to my head to try and steady my nerves. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reassured her. "Just… keep going. I need to know." That last one held a air of desperation to it. I actually _needed_ to know.

"Ok. Ok…. Well, getting you to the States was easy, the king had a whole fleet of leisure airships to choose from. You landed in Texas, and the meeting was on point. We meat with the army, King Tiberius set up the portal and you were about to go through, but, then…"

"Drago," I whispered.

"Yes. I'm not gonna describe what happened, but, thinking quickly, the king wiped your memory and threw you into the portal, a split second before he had to defend himself."

And all of a sudden, I could remember.

I was in the air, on an airship, a corvette class cruiser, luxury. We touched down on a beach near Houston, Texas on one foggy morning. Things were going great, I was leaving the only family I ever known, getting thrusted into a new one, my brothers were dying around me, but hey, at least I met the president, right? Well, he managed to get away, the royal guard saw to that, the king, my father, ordered them to cover him until he got off site. My father opened the portal and before he threw me in he waved his hand over my face and everything went blank. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a field in Colorado Springs… Then the rest we all know.

Once I was done with my flashback, a very painful flashback, I say in a broken tone, "Why have you waited until now to tell me?"

"Because I couldn't be sure if it was you or not," She said. "I couldn't risk anyone knowing who I was either."

"How did you know?" I asked, rubbing my temples as the headache subsided.

"Well, it's gonna sound weird, but, I watched you…. A lot. And by a lot, I mean all the time," She looks away in shame, or embarrassment, and blushes. I must have blushed too, because it got a lot hotter all of a sudden. "And after watching you all this time, I felt your power. It's stronger, but I recognized it from that night."

"Wait, you were there?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, looking embarrassed once more. "I was there. There is one other thing I need to tell you, and, even though it doesn't really mean anything anymore, I'll feel better once it's out in the open, so-"

"Ok, just spit it out," I said, bracing for the worst.

"We… are engaged… or, was engaged. It was an arranged marriage. Doesn't really mean anything now, my kingdom is under Drago's control, and-"

"Ok, let me just stop you right there!" I say quickly. "First off… engaged? Really?"

"Arranged marriages are not uncommon among royalty," she says simply.

"Ok, duly noted," I said non-pulsed. "Next question, did we know each other? From before all this… crap. Did we like, love each other? I guess? Were we at least close?"

"Um… Yeah, I guess we were." She said, looking up at me for the first time since we started this conversation. "I wouldn't say we were in love, but, we did like each other." She pauses and pushes some hair behind her ear. " We first met when we were 8, and our parents, well, my parents. Your dad was single, and he signed the contract that will form a union between our families and kingdoms."

"Huh, neat. And when… when will have that contract have played out?" I asked.

"When we would have turned 18." She said.

"Huh." I said. "Ok," I continued. "How do you know that I am ready?"

"Well, I don't," She said. "But Drago's men are here. You _need_ to be ready We don't have the luxury of being unprepared anymore." She paused and looked directly into my eyes with fierce determination. "Summon your armaments," she said.

"What?" I asked, completely taken by surprise.

"I need to know what you're made of, and, I need to check on something else. So, come on, whip the out."

"Like, in public?" I said in a half assed attempt at a joke. She just rolled her eyes and backed away a few paces. I sighed, and concentrated. I had a total of 5 weapons that I magically stored away, I guess you can say within me, but, their just away. So, in a flash of light, I brought them all out suspended in mid air, shiney and see through, with diamond like particles, slowly rotating around me. I had 3 bladed weapons, and 2 guns, a revolver, and a sawed off double barrel shotgun. The bladed weapons was a 5 foot long, 3 and a half foot wide broadsword, with a flat top and thick body, a spier with a dragon design curving around the pole and the 8 inch blade protruding from it's mouth, like a letal catacus that was depicted in paintings of the greek god Hermes. Finally a standard longsword, but instead of a regular guard, it looked like the sun. A circle with several points coming off of it, like child's drawing of the sun. Right now they're all glowing and see through, like the light coming through a diamond.

"That one," Rachel says, pointing to the sword with the sun guard.

I summoned it to my hand, it disappeared from the air and reappeared in my hand, the others faded out of existence and the diamond particles dissipated. The blade was tarnished silver, nicks and chips along the sharp part of it, and the design on the sun was faded and the once vibrant yellow color faded.

"What's so special about this one?" I asked.

"Because that's a royal arm," She said. "A sword passed down from king to king. There are weapons like these all over the world, dozens of them."

"Hmm… well, is there one that's, well, fresher? Because this looks like a breath will make it turn to dust."

She laughed and said, "Don't be so disrespectful. This sword came from my kingdom, the Upper Euro Kingdom. Norway, Sweden, Denmark, all the countries that make up the upper part of Europe. See those markings on the blunt end of the blade?"

I turned it over and examined them. I've always looked at them and wondered what they are, but it always looked like chicken scratch to me. And Drago isn't very big on light reading unless it's important to his cause. "Yeah, what about them?"

"Look closely," she said. "Anything seem interesting?"

I looked at them closer and noticed something. "Yeah,"I said. "The rest of the blade is tarnished, but the words are completely fine. Not a nick or a smudge on them."

"Good." She said. "Now, read them."

"But I don't understand them," I said looking at her.

"Their Norse runes, the language that the vikings used. Now, look closer, and read them."

Deciding to humor her, I did. I looked at them, and tried to clear my head. Then… it became clear in my head. The words were the same, but suddenly they had meaning, suddenly I could read them. "Good," I heard from far off. "Now, say them out loud."

I said something, in another language, Norse I guess, but it's like it had two meanings. The words I said outloud I could pronounce in that moment, but for some reason I _knew_ I couldn't say the later unless I was holding the sword or studied Norse on my own. But in my head, I could say the translated version of it.

"_Sunstroke_!" I say in Norse. The blade shined like the sun, and as it did, the blade repaired itself. The tarnish lifted off the blade, the nicks became whole, and the design on the sun hilt fixed itself into a design of diagrams and warriors kneeling at a throne with a king on it.

Then, it was like time stopped. The world grew dark, and I felt a presents. A ghostly figure floated from somewhere behind me.

"_Well, young prince, you are finally ready,"_ he said in a deep, distorted voice. It had power, and hundreds of years of wisdom behind it. "_I have had to wait for a long time to talk to you,_" he continued. "_But I have patients. So, shall we begin?_"

"Begin what?" I asked.

"_To begin unlocking your true potential,_" he said simply. "_We have a lot to talk about._"

**Few hours later, Hiccup 1st Person Pov**

"You told them _what_!?" My dad said to me. He came home and was surprised, and very mad afterwards, when he saw the other teens interacting with Toothless. "I thought we said that we would keep him under wraps." My dad sighed and sat down behind his desk. "We searched the town, and yes, there was a small storm saturday morning, but it disappeared by mid day. Meaning that he left. Either to get reinforcements, or he sent his dragon away so he can watch us without giving away his position, either way, we need to be careful son."

I sighed and said, "I know dad, I'm sorry." We sat in silence for a while, the other teens are down stairs, Ryan disappeared for a while and then came back white as a ghost and locked himself in his room. Thinking of something to justify myself I say, "Well, it was only a matter of time before they would figure out that I had something to hide. The other kids dad," I clarify when he raised an eyebrow at me. "I figured the sooner they know, the sooner they know the danger and not blab to anyone else."

We're silent for a few more moments then he said, "I guess that can make a certain form of since. But the Thorston twins? Really Hiccup? Astrid was with you when you found him, and I can understand Freddy, and maybe Sam. But the twins are gonna be a problem."

"Honestly, I think Sam might be a bit of a problem too," I say.

"Why?" My dad asked.

"Well, he's a meathead, to put it lightly," I say a bit blunt. "Plus he use to date Astrid until this summer, he has a bit of a jealous streak. He might do something stupid."

"Hmm," My dad mused. "Alright, if he's anything like his father, Spitelout, or, David, as he was known before he got his nickname, I can see that happening… Ok, I'll go and talk to the twins and Freddie. You speak to Sam."

"What? Why do I have to talk to them?" I complained.

"Because the twins need a firmer hand, and because this is your mess. Talk to him, man to man, be firm, be blunt. He's family. Nothing is more important than that, son. Understand?" He looked me right in the eye, trying to pass on some fatherly knowledge that I might need to use later in life.

"Yes dad, I understand," I say as I get up.

He get's up too and says, "Good, son. Now, let's go and get this over with Henry. The sooner we put this to rest, the sooner we can get on with our lives."

We go down stairs into the living room and walk in front of everyone. My dad sighs and said, "Ok, Astrid, you already know about Toothless, so, you can go home. Everyone else, sit down and listen up. There are things you need to know. Things that can save our lives. Everybody understand?" They all nodded and Astrid got up. She came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Text me later," she says in my ear and goes out. A few moments later we hear the beat of wings as Stormfly comes to get her.

"Ok," my dad starts. "Toothless was shot down by a Skrill, ridden by one of Drago's men-"

As he starts to explain that he can't tell anybody about Toothless, he'll make sure their parents know, I catch Snotlout's eye and motion for him out of the room, and start walking. When I get to the stairs I know he's following me by the extra set of footsteps going up the stairs with me. We go into the room that I'm going to move into with toothless, and out to the balcony.

We stare out at the stars, the sun had set about an hour ago, and I sigh. I say, "Snotlout, why do you hate me?"

He looks at me and says, "I don't really know. Never really needed a reason, it's more like you just… _exist_, you know?"

"... Did… Did you just quote _Harry Potter_?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah, why?" He said.

" Uh… no, nothing. Never mind," I quickly said. "Look, you don't have to love me, you don't even have to like me, but we need to tolerate each other."

"Why?" he said, turning to look in my eyes. "Why would I _ever _want to tolerate such a useless, worthless piece of crap like you!?" He sighs, and closes his eyes. "But if you're so worthless, how did you get Astrid? How did you get a _Night Fury_?" He opens his eyes and says, "Ok, I'll _try_," he stresses the word 'try'. "Now why did you bring me up here? You could have said this crap in front of the others."

"Snotlout… Sam," I try again. "Some bad things are probably gonna happen. How soon they are gonna happen, all depends on you and the others." I lean forward and hold out my hand nonchalantly, and focus my magic and a flame, that turned purple after a second. "We need to band together, we need to get stronger, we need to make each other stronger." I close out my hand to extinguish the flame and turn to him. "You can't tell anyone about Toothless, I shouldn't have even told you guys about him, but, you guys just rub me the wrong way sometimes. You especially," I said pointing at his face. He rolls his eyes and moves my finger out of the way. "The only reason why Astrid knew is because she was with me when we found him, and Ryan is Ryan, so, that was about to happen no matter what. Look, the point is, you can't tell anybody, and I mean, ANYbody. My dad will handle your parents, but shit's about to go down. I need to know, are you with me?"

He looked away and sighed. "Well, if things are gonna be bad enough to make you cuss, then things are gonna be bad. So, yeah, I'm with you… as long as I can be leader!"

"Um, no," I said. "You being the leader will make us die. Horribly."

"That's debatable," he said. Then the beating of wings started up from the night and Hookfang came up from behind the house. "I won't tell anyone, so don't worry. I'm gonna go home and hope that the cable is ready now. So, see ya tomorrow." Hookfang did his name sake and hooked onto the side of the balcony, and he climbed onto the saddle and looked up at me. "Oh and one more thing, if you ever hurt Astrid… I won't have to do anything, because she'll kill you, I'll just shit on your grave. Bye!" Hookfang jumped off and flew into the night.

"Well," I said out loud. "That went well… I want that pudding now."

**End chapter 10**

**A/N: So, this thing happened. And…. I'm gonna do a Fallout 4 live stream. Just head over to YouTube and search up The Adventurers Crew, and watch it. It'll be up by 3, so, see ya. Bigmike33321, out! *BOOP***


	11. Derek

**Derik**

**A/N: This is gonna be a bit short, maybe about as long as the last chapter, maybe a bit longer. It was about 3100 words, I'll try to get this around there, 3500 at the most. So, please enjoy, and go and watch my youtube channel The Adventures Crew, link in my bio. Enjoy :)**

**Ryan 1st Person PoV**

"Thanks again Gobber!" I say as I'm leaving his forge on Tuesday afternoon. "Seriously, I can not thank you enough for this."

"Ah, don' mention it lad," he waves it off with his automail hand. "But what I do want to ask is, why do you need these weapons? It's not like you can use them all at once."

It's true, when I heard that Drago was sending his men last week, I went to Gobber's forge as soon it was light enough for him to be up, and I asked him to put in a rush custom order for a new broad sword, an ax like lance, and another long sword. But he's waiting for an answer from me, so I say truthfully, "With everything that's happening, I just thought it was time for an upgrade to my arsenal."

"True," he says while nodding. "But how are you gonna carry them all? 3 works of heavily reinforced titanium steel, one of them being nearly one and a half meters long," that one was the lance. "How are you gonna carry them all, much less use them all in battle?"

Knowing that he's Stoick's best friend, I decided to show him the truth. "I'll show you," I say. "But you're gonna half to keep this quiet. Stoick already knows, so, don't worry about not telling him. It's fine really." Then I wave my hand and the door closes on it's own. Gobber looks startled, but intrigued to say the least, so he motions for me to continue. Knowing that this isn't going to take long, I mutter a standard silencing spell and cast it on the doors and walls, there's not windows in the back room where we are at, and then I get started.

Using magic I lift up the 3 new weapons and have them rotate in the air around me, then I summon my other weapons and they spring to existence, shiney and see through like diamonds. Finally, I absorb the 3 weapons into my arsenal and they become like diamonds as well. Finally finished, I let them fade away and my magic cool down.

"That's how I can use them in a battle, and like I said, please don't tell anyone. I'm kind of on a low profile."

He nods and says, "That is truly impressive," in his thick accent. "I've neve'r seen, nor even _heard_ o' such magic. How did you manage to develope something like that?"

"Honestly," I say, lifting the silencing spell. "I have no idea. It just came naturally for me. Ever since I could remember, about 5 years ago, I could do magic like this. I can also summon all of my weapons and utilize them at once, throw one, and use it as a warp point to pretty much teleport to them at will. It's basically instinct. Well, I guess I better get out of, well, what's left of your hair, and that awesome moustache of yours. I'm sure you got a bunch of other work to do."

"Nah," he says offhand. "Not really. Ever since the war died down, not much work for me to do. Small arms outfitters are flushed to the side and the bigger companies take over the bulk of the work. I was usually research and development. Field testing that the higher ups at Haddock Industries sent me, but since the wars on hold, they've been having more time to refine it and use more gentler protocols to test out their wares."

"Wow, sounds like you had your work cut out for you," I say impressed.

"Yeah, _had_," he says bitterly. "But, being a car mechanic is pretty good too… too bad there aren't that many cars here in Berk."

"Well, you gotta do what you gotta do," I say and then go to the door. "Thanks Gobber, I'll pay you back soon, I found a deposit of some iron ore in some rocks not too far from the town, I'll go over and see if there are any more before coming back."

"Raw iron?" he says eagerly. "That'll do just fine! Raw materials go for a killing these days. If you have enough I can use a certain percentage for myself before selling."

"In that case, I'll see if there are more rocks that could help," I say smiling before going out the door and heading home. Huh, _home_. I don't think I've thought that about anything in over 5 years… and then those memories…. I had a home, back in Somnus, and a Father, in King Tiberius. Memories that don't seem like mine, but for someone else in a different life time. Two sides of the same coin I guess, only one face had split from the coin and is lost, maybe forever. I don't know, but Haddock Manner is become more and more like a home everyday now, and the more time I spend there, the more I don't want to give it up…. Even though I know that I very well might have to abandon it, either to save the Haddocks, or to save myself.

**Hiccup 1st Person PoV**

"So I'm gonna need to custom order these alloys from your company dad," I was telling my dad in his office in town. "From the look and feel of his scales, an alloy of this combination will rub more smoothly on Toothless's, uh, injured flesh. And the sleeve for the prosthetic I can make here. So, think you can spare some resources?"

"Hmm." He said thinking, and looking over my plans. Haddock Industries is a weapons manufacturing company, kind of like Stark Industries, so he's use to seeing plans like these. "Yeah, I think we can spare some. More than some, just for the prototypes, though, I got to say son, this could revolutionize the prosthetics field. An alloy that acts as the bone? Soft changing gears for joints? But I have a question, why only leather for the wing? Surely there are sturdier, and lighter, materials for that."

"Well, yeah there is. Dragon Spider silk for one, but I wanted to just go as basic as I can, at least in the beginning. I found a few spells in our family grimoire that I wanted to try out once I get a working prototype for Toothless and get him flying again. Then I'll know what works and what doesn't. I just need to get it started."

"Hmm, I see. Well, rest assured you have my full support Hiccup," I cringed slightly at my nickname, but he pays it no mind. "The company provide you with everything you need son, like it always will. After all, one day you might very well inherit one day."

I raise my eyebrow and say, "What do you mean? You're not planning on retiring are you?"

"Oh gods no," he says laughing a bit. "But it's war, and we both know that Drago is making moves again, and as head of Haddock Industries, I have a very large target on my back. And it's in all possibility that they could try to hurt me though you," I gave a start at that. But now that I think about it, it makes a little since I guess. "So, that's why I had you enrolled in Dragon Training even though you didn't have a dragon at the time. And now that you do, I want you get a study guide from Gobber on the communication ark in that class. You need to be as strong as you can, stronger even." I don't say anything, mulling over what he just said. "That being said," he get's up and takes the papers from me. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you, but, you never know. Now, I'm going to fax these over to my head of R&amp;D, and he'll send over the best alloys he has for something like this."

"Ok dad, that's good," I say awkwardly. As he's going over to the fax machine the door to his office opens and a person comes in. A boy about might hight, looking 16 or so, rust colored hair, almond shaped blue wide eyes, and a crazy looking smirk on his face. "Oh, hi." I say getting up. "Can we help you with something?"

"Yes," he said in a smooth voice. "I'm a refugee looking to getting into that refugee program I heard so much about."

"Ah yes," my dad said. "Have a seat next to my son, I'm just about done with these faxes, I'm just waiting for the confirmation fax." The printer started to print out that paper, and he pulled up the only seat next to me. "Ok then," he said as he sat back behind his desk. "Tell me then, what is your name?"

"Derek," the kid said. "Derek Berserk. I'm from Baton Rouge. The settlement I was living in became overcrowded and a plague started up in the more pourer section of it and I wanted to get out of there before things got too bad."

"Hmm, hmm," my dad said while going over the paperwork for the program. "And do you have any family that-"

"Sorry to interrupt Stoick but your secretary is out and-" the person stopped as he came in, I turned to see that it's Ryan, and he's standing there like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh, sorry. Uh, but, I have some new info on that… _thing_ that's been plaguing us lately. That… _storm_ thing?"

I glance at my dad, our eyes widening as realization dawns on us. He get's up as I do,"Ok lad," my dad says. "Tell us out in the hall. Derek would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Certainly Mayor," he says and waves us off.

Going into the hall he closes the door, casts a silencing ward on the door in case Derek decides to eavesdrop. "So, what did you want to tell-"

"It's him." Ryan says bluntly.

"W-what?" Came my dad's reply.

"Stoick, it's him. That's Derek Berserk. Also known as Dagur the Deranged."

"W-what?" I say. "How do you know this?"

"Hiccup, I will explain later, but Stoick, you have got to know, that man in there is one of Drago's top lieutenants."

**End chapter 11**

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnn! So, thank you for reading, this has been Bigmike33321, Signing off! *BOOP*!**


End file.
